Besos de Shinichi y Ran
by Ran-luna13
Summary: (Desafio) Un conjunto de one-shoots sobre la pareja de Shinichi y Ran, donde se demuestran su amor con diferentes formas de dar un beso.
1. Chapter 1- Beso de buenos dias

Nº 1- Beso de Buenos dias.

Se despertó con la luz que venía procedente del astro del día, el Sol. Abrió lentamente sus ojos, dejando ver su color violáceo. Ladeo la cabeza ligeramente a la izquierda, aun medio dormida, esperando encontrarse con la persona con la cual amanecía todos los días.

Tal fue su sorpresa al no hallarlo ahí, en su lugar tan sólo estaban las sábanas azuladas que tenía la cama. Miró de nuevo a su derecha, viendo el reloj de mesa que había a su lado, en un pequeño velador de madera.

Eran las nueve de la mañana, era sábado y él no trabajaba. Además, solía dormir más de lo habitual los fines de semana, pues los días laborables se despertaba a las siete.

Usualmente, era ella quien se levantaba antes que él aquellos días. ¿Qué habría pasado?

Aún con la duda en la mente, se levantó del cómodo colchón. Llevaba un fino camisón violeta, a juego con el color de sus ojos. Se calzo las pantuflas blancas y salió de la habitación. Escuchó un ruido que la alarmo, empezaba a creer seriamente que algo le había pasado.

Bajó las escaleras, algo más deprisa para ver lo que ocurría. Volvió a escuchar otro ruido, más fuerte que el anterior.

Aún más asustada, se dirigió a donde provenía el sonido: la cocina.

Cuando llegó al lugar, se encontró con una escena bastante cómica, aunque no sabía si reírse o enfadarse. Su esposo, ese al que no había encontrado en la cama al despertarse, estaba sentado en el suelo.

Con un gesto de dolor, se tocaba la cabeza repetidas veces con la mano derecha. Parecía haberse dado un golpe.

Y encima de una silla y de espaldas a ella se encontraba su hija de siete años, Natsuki, quien trataba de hacer que no se quemase lo que había dentro de la sarten. Suponía que era una tortilla de huevo por el olor, pues no alcanzaba a verlo.

Se cruzó de brazos, aparentando estar enfadada. Su mirada se dirigió al hombre que aún estaba en el suelo, quien al sentirse observado, la miro. Sonrió nervioso y se levantó.

\- ¿Me puedes explicar que es todo esto, Shinichi?- Preguntó, acercándose a él.

\- Lo siento, Ran. Todo fue idea de Natsuki- Respondió, mientras su sonrisa cambiaba a una culpable.

La niña, al escuchar la pequeña conversación de sus padres, se giró rápidamente. Al hacer un movimiento tan brusco, causó que perdiera el equilibrio. Al ver que iba a caer, Shinichi se apresuró a cogerla en brazos y lo hizo a tiempo pues la niña no cayó.

\- ¿Estás bien, Natsuki?- Preguntó preocupada por la salud de su hija.

Padre e hija, aun juntos, la miraron con una expresión de pena, sin embargo la niña no respondió a la pregunta. Ran sabía perfectamente lo que quería decir eso, era un modo de disculpa por el desastre que habían hecho en la cocina.

Echo un vistazo a su alrededor. Había algún tipo de líquido regado junto con unos pedazos de una taza rota en el suelo de la habitación. La encimera estaba llena de harina, juntada con algunas yemas de huevo. La nevera derramaba por uno de sus laterales lisos y blancos algo que podría apostar qué se trataba de aceite y se podía apreciar un cierto olor a quemado.

Un desastre total.

Volvió su mirada a aquellos dos. Estaba claro que se parecían demasiado. Con un suspiro de resignación, fijo su vista en la niña que su marido sujetaba.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió pedirle ayuda a tu padre, Natsuki?- Fue su única pregunta, que para Shinichi y Natsuki fue como el veredicto final de un juicio.

\- Ni yo misma lo sé, mamá. Lo siento.

Miró las ropas de su hija. El bonito vestido rosa que usaba para dormir estaba lleno de manchas de aceite y harina. Seria difícil quitarlas. Su pelo castaño, algo más oscuro que el suyo, estaba enredado con algo que no supo distinguir y su cara también tenía restos de harina.

\- Ve a ducharte ahora mismo- Ordenó. La niña no le hizo repetirselo dos veces y se fue de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, soltandose de los brazos de su padre.

Miró a Shinichi, por lo menos él no estaba tan sucio. Tan solo tenía unas manchas marrones ya secas, que suponía que eran de café y algo en su rodilla izquierda que no lograba identificar.

Aparte de eso, nada más. Aunque no era que le sorprendiera pues lo conocía y sabía que nunca se metería en asuntos culinarios.

Siempre se le había dado fatal.

Se acercó a él, o por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba Shinichi. Cuando estaban a menos de un metro de distancia, ella pasó de largo y apago la vitrocerámica donde se cocinaba la tortilla de huevo, algo calcinada. La acción de ella hizo que la siguiera con la mirada, dando media vuelta para ver lo que hacia.

Recibió una mirada fulminante de ella.

\- Eres un mal padre, ¿Lo sabías?- Preguntó irónicamente- ¡Dejaste que Natsuki lo hiciera todo sola!

Su sonrisa culpable se alargó más.

\- Quise ayudarla pero sabes que soy un cero a la izquierda en este campo- Se excusó- Al final fue ella la que me dijo que dejara de ayudarla o lo estropearia más.

Suspiró de nuevo, ya se lo suponía.

\- ¿Y por qué estabas en el suelo?- Preguntó algo más calmada.

Su sonrisa cambio a una mueca de molestia. Se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, desviando su cabeza para otro lado.

\- Se me cayó la taza, me resbale con el café y me caí al suelo- Dijo con tono molesto- Me di en la cabeza y ahora me duele

Ran sonrió, su cara era tan graciosa. Ahora comprendía que era lo que estaba en el suelo y los trozos de taza rotos.

\- ¿Y a que se debe ese olor a quemado y el desastre de la encimera?

El detective, viendo que no tenía opción de mentir a su mujer, confesó.

\- Eso es culpa mía. Natsuki me dijo que quería hacerte un pastel y estaba preparando los ingredientes. Ya tenía los huevos en un tazón, la harina en otro y el aceite estaba en la botella pero no lograba encontrar el azúcar- Explicó- Me acordé que estaba en la estantería que está ahí arriba pero no llegaba a coger el dichoso azúcar. Me subí a la encimera y Sin querer le dí con la pierna a los huevos y la harina. Terminaron por mezclarse y cuando baje para intentar arreglarlo pues casi se cae el aceite. Logré cogerlo a tiempo pero lo apreté mucho y salió disparado a la nevera. Ya sabes, como la botella es de plástico...

Al escuchar la historia, suspiró nuevamente. Su marido nunca cambiaría. Aunque eso en cierto modo le alegraba.

\- ¿Y como terminó Natsuki tan sucia, señor torpe?

\- Es que me quiso ayudar pero al final acabó manchandose más que yo- Aquella postura que había mantenido durante su explicación cambió, volviendo a abrir los ojos y descruzar los brazos, sonriendo triste- Y ella que quería darte un desayuno sorpresa por tu cumpleaños... Lo siento, Ran.

Se notaba que estaba arrepentido, por lo que Ran le sonrió calidamente y pasó sus brazos por su cuello, acercando sus rostros y fundiéndose en un apacible beso que él correspondió.

Al cortarlo por falta de oxígeno, Shinichi se veía sorprendido. No se lo esperaba.

\- ¿Y ese beso por qué, Ran? Me esperaba una paliza karateca de las tuyas.

Viendo la expresión de su esposo, Ran sonrió nuevamente.

\- Tómalo como el beso de buenos días que te pensaba dar para que despertarás. Pero la próxima vez que hagas esto, créeme que tendrás una patada de buenos días en vez de un beso. ¿Me has entendido bien, Kudo Shinichi?

Cuando le llamaba por su nombre y apellido, es que iba muy en serio. No dudó en afirmar repetidas veces con la cabeza, aunque después puso una sonrisa burlesca.

\- A la perfección, pero... ¿Podrías darme otro? Ya sabes, para entenderlo mejor.

Ran también sonrió burlonamente, eso para Shinichi era algo malo. Muy malo.

\- Claro. Pero será después de que limpies todo esto, si no, olvídalo.

Sacó sus manos del cuello de su esposo, se giró y se fue con la cabeza bien alta.

Shinichi sabía que iba en serio, y más le valía hacer lo que había dicho. Y lo peor de todo era que Ran sabía a la perfección que era un adicto a ella y no podía pasar mucho tiempo sin sus besos.

Suspiró resignado y se dispuso a limpiar. La segunda cosa que se le daba peor después de cocinar, pero se animaba pensando en la recompensa que tendría al final.

Aunque ensuciaria limpiaria mil veces más si con eso lograba otro beso de buenos días.


	2. Chapter 2- Beso en la frente

El detective, haciendo gala de sus dotes deductivas, empezaba a sospechar. Cada día llegaba un poco más tarde de lo habitual al volver del instituto.

Cuando volvía a casa, estaba demasiado feliz, con una sonrisa hermosa que se asemejaba a la de su madre y también ligeramente sonrojada. También estaba como despistada, en otro mundo. Y ese chico, hijo de su mejor amigo y rival, siempre le acompañaba a todas partes.

Si, él era el principal sospechoso de que su hija actuara de aquella manera.

Ya se lo había comentado a Ran, pero ella parecía incluso más feliz que Natsuki. Desde que los de Osaka se habían mudado a Tokio, haría ya una década, Natsuki y Riku, el hijo de Heiji y Kazuha, se habían llevado estupendamente.

A eso había que añadir que ambos habían ido juntos a la primaria y ahora están en secundaria. Y eso era una alerta para él.

Ah, pero no eran celos. Por supuesto, su hija, de ahora 17 años, puede tener tantos novios como quisiera. Él solo se preocupaba por su seguridad y bienestar. Nada más, no era un padre sobre protector ni mucho menos.

Aunque debía de admitir que le molestaba un poco, después de todo, era su hija. Su pequeña, la personita que había cuidado y criado junto a su amada Ran durante casi dos décadas.

Le dolía un poco que ella se marchara de su lado, sabía que algún día tenía que pasar pero aún lo veía tan lejos... Y en unos cuantos años más, será toda una mujer y se iría de casa.

Sabía que tenía que pasar, pero mientras la tuviera a su lado, no dejaría que se separara.

Ran se lo había dicho muchas veces, que no debía ser tan protector con Natsuki. Incluso se había enfadado con él por eso. Claro que la joven no sabía nada de eso, sino utilizaría las prácticas de Karate contra él.

Y era consciente de que Natsuki era igual de buena que Ran en lo que a las artes marciales se refería. No quería ser su saco de entrenamiento.

Escuchó el sonido de las llaves, juntado con unas risas que procedían del exterior. Era él, no había duda. Miró el reloj, ayer se había demorado 10 minutos, pero hoy era un cuarto de hora. ¿Qué era lo que hacían esos dos para demorarse cada vez más?

Ya se lo había preguntado a Natsuki una vez, pero ella había dado una coartada muy sólida. Le dijo que se demoraban más porque un profesor había castigado a Riku al no traer una tarea hecha. Era muy estricto y le había castigado 2 semanas sin salir a la hora de siempre.

Ella, como buena amiga, le esperaba en la puerta del instituto y él en agradecimiento le acompañaba a casa.

Si, era una buena coartada pero tenía sus defectos.

Primero, eso no explicaba la razón de porque llegaban cada día más tarde. El maestro le castigaria por lo menos diez minutos y no era posible que se alargarse más cada día el camino.

Segundo, ¿Por qué tenía que esperarle? Podía ir tranquilamente a casa sola ¿no?

Tercero, ese chico siempre le había acompañado a casa. Todos los días, y eso no hacia que se retrasara tanto. Y según ella lo hacía en agradecimiento. No cuadraba, ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo para dar las gracias si siempre lo hacia?

Cuarto, eso no explicaba la actitud soñadora que llevaba teniendo su hija.

Y quinto, esa actitud no era de hace unas semanas. Llevaba ya 3 años con eso.

Escuchó como se despedían y Natsuki giraba las llaves para abrir la puerta. Miró el reloj de nuevo, se habían pasado otros 5 minutos hablando en la puerta. ¿De qué?

Cuando la joven entró, vio a su padre pensativo en el sofá de la sala. Alargó más la sonrisa y se dirigió a él para darle un beso en la mejilla por detrás, aún risueña.

Lo que no sabía, era que eso incrementaba más las sospechas de su padre. Siempre venía en ese mundo soñador. Estaba en las nubes y daba alegría a todo el mundo.

Después, la chica se puso delante suya. Una sonrisa tan dulce como la de su madre le adornaba el rostro, sus ojos, violetas como los de Ran, denotaban alegría y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas.

Quiso molestarse pero no pudo. Ver a su hija tan feliz le alegraba el día.

\- ¿Que pasa, papá? ¿Por qué tan serio?- Preguntó, curiosa.

\- Nada, Natsuki. Sólo pensaba... en un caso- Sonrió al ver que no se conformaba. En ese aspecto se parecía a él.

\- Papá, cuando dices "Nada" es algo. ¿Qué es?

Cuando lo miraba tan fijamente le recordaba mucho a Ran cuando le ocultaba algo. Siempre lo acababa averiguando, y así pasaba con Natsuki.

\- Ya te he dicho que es un caso que estoy investigando con Hattori.

\- Digamos que te creo. ¿De qué trata?- No podía evitarlo, tener un padre fanático de los misterios había repercutido en ella.

Shinichi, para librarse, le dijo que no podía decirlo a otras personas que no sean del cuartel de policía. Cruzado de brazos y una sonrisa victoriosa vio como, con un puchero, su hija se rindió y fue a su habitación.

\- Eres muy malo con ella, ¿sabes?- Le dijo por detrás la voz de su mujer. La miró de reojo, sabía que había estado escuchando la conversación.

\- No soy malo, sólo la hago enfadar un poco. Y no es muy difícil, es igual a ti.

Ran se situó delante suya, como momentos antes había hecho su hija y le miró enfadada.

\- ¿Estás insinuando que soy muy irascible?

Shinichi se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a ella. La tomó por la cintura, acortando la distancia entre ellos pero Ran no cambió su expresión

\- Puede ser...- Respondió con una sonrisa de burla.

Lo que no sabía, era que si él podía burlarse, ella le superaba en aquellas disputas pues sabía su punto débil.

Le cogió del cuello de la blanca camisa que llevaba puesta y lo atrajo a ella, dejando sus labios a pocos centímetros. Shinichi hizo ademán de besarla pero no le dejó.

-Pues por eso, te acabas de quedar sin un beso en toda la semana- Dijo victoriosa y le soltó, para luego deshacerse de las manos de su marido e irse.

¿¡Toda la semana?! ¡Si recién era martes!

Suspiró, pero no se rendiria. Conseguiría ese beso antes de la medianoche del domingo.

Bueno, ese era el plan pero Ran no dio ni una simple oportunidad para conseguirlo.

Ya era miércoles y estaban ambos comiendo. Ran le había dicho que después le daría su comida a Natsuki pues esos días no estaba viniendo a la hora por Riku y no comía con ellos. Estaban charlando animadamente cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse.

Se miraron extrañados, esta vez no se había retrasado. Oyeron como unos pasos iban corriendo a las escaleras.

\- ¡Natsuki! ¡Ven aquí!- Ordeno Shinichi con voz dura. No era normal ese comportamiento de su hija

La joven obedeció y se presentó delante de ellos con la cabeza agachada. Shinichi se preocupó y se levantó, la tomó de los hombros y la sacudió suavemente.

\- ¿Hija, que te pasa?- Preguntó aún más preocupado pues ella no reaccionaba.

Natsuki, ante la pregunta, levantó su cabeza y le miró a los ojos. Eso no logró calmar al detective pues sus ojos violetas estaban llenos de lágrimas. Sin poder soportarlo más, la chica le abrazó fuertemente, mojando su ropa.

-Papá... yo... él...- Tartamudeaba, asustando a Shinichi quien le dirigió una mirada de incomprensión a Ran.

Aunque ella no sabía lo que pasaba, se podía hacer una idea. Se levantó y tomó a su hija, le hizo subir a su habitación y estuvieron ahí metidas media hora.

El detective, en ese tiempo, recogió la mesa y se sentó en el sofá. Estaba preocupado, llamó a Hattori para hablar con Riku pero le dijo que había llegado decaído y no quería hablar con nadie.

Eso solo hizo confirmar la teoría de Shinichi, esa situación implicaba a ambos. ¿Qué habría pasado?

Los siguientes días fueron igual. Los padres veían a sus hijos llegar e ir directos a su habitación, sin comer siquiera. A Shinichi, al igual que Ran, le dolía ver a su Natsuki tan triste cuando los demás días siempre la había adornado una sonrisa.

Pero el detective también estaba enfadado con el chico Hattori por hacer sufrir así a su hija.

Heiji y Kazuha también veían al chico decaído. Riku, al igual que Natsuki, había llegado siempre alegre, feliz de la vida. Y de la noche a la mañana, todas aquellas sonrisas se habían esfumado.

Incluso dudaban que alguna vez hubieran existido aquellas muestras de alegría.

Era sábado pero la situación no cambiaba. Las madres estaban preocupadas, sus hijos no podían seguir así. Entonces decidieron hacer un plan que tal vez sirviera para arreglarlo.

Ran le dijo a Natsuki que el chico había llamado y le había pedido que se encontraran en Tropical Land. La joven, en cuanto escucho eso, se le iluminó la cara y le dedico a su madre una sonrisa, la primera que había puesto en aquellos 3 días.

Kazuha le dijo lo mismo a Riku, quien tuvo la misma reacción que la chica. Ambos jóvenes empezaron a cambiarse de ropa para impresionar al otro y salieron de casa a las ocho de la tarde. Se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver que sus versiones chocaban y se dieron cuenta del engaño. Al enterarse, Natsuki volvió a ponerse triste y hizo un ademán de irse pero el chico la detuvo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Natsuki? El miércoles no me esperaste como siempre y no me has dejado hablarte en estos días. ¿Por qué?

\- Si tanto quieres estar con alguien, que te acompañe tu amiga ¿no, Riku?- Le respondió, aguantando las lágrimas.

El joven Hattori entendía cada vez menos.

\- ¿De quién hablas?

\- ¡No te hagas el tonto, Hattori! ¡Vi como abrazabas a Yumiko!

Entonces Riku encajó las piezas. ¿¡Solo era por eso?!

\- ¡Tonta! ¡Sacas conclusiones sin preguntar! ¿Sabes por qué la abrazaba?

Ella no supo que responder. Era simple, pero si se lo decía se enteraria de sus sentimientos. Y no quería sufrir su rechazo.

\- Ella me dijo que estaba enamorada de mi, pero la rechacé. Se puso a llorar y no sabía que hacer así que la abracé.

\- ¿De verdad, Riku?

\- ¿Por qué te mentiría?- Sonrió, haciendo sonrojar a la chica. Entonces, ella empezó a llorar. Riku se asustó y acudió a abrazarla, sintiendo como su corazón latía frenético.

\- Lo... siento, Riku- Se disculpó entre sollozos- Yo... en verdad soy una tonta

\- Ey, venga no llores. No creo que a tu padre le guste verte así, y menos si es por culpa de este chico idiota.

Ella sonrió, solo él sabía que decir para poder calmarla tan rápidamente.

\- Además, va armado y no quiero ser su diana- Prosiguió, haciendo reir a Natsuki.

\- Gracias, Riku- Pensó separándose de él.

\- Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, te invito a un helado y luego nos montamos en algo ¿Te parece?- Le ofrecio el joven, tomandola de la mano inconscientemente.

Asintió y ambos entraron en el parque de atracciones, cogidos de la mano.

Shinichi miraba cada dos por tres el reloj que había en la pared. Las once de la noche.

Le dirigió una mirada fulminante a la mujer que dormía a su lado. Entre ella y su hija le habían convencido de que la joven estuviera hasta la una de la mañana en Tropical Land.

No sabía a que se debía tanta alegría repentina de su hija pero decidió permitirlo para que se divirtiera un poco. Pero tenía una duda, ¿Con quién habría ido?

La imagen del hijo de su amigo se le vino a la mente. Volvió a mirar a Ran, ella se llevaba muy bien con Kazuha, entonces...

Se levantó rapidamente, como un resorte. Se vistió con ropa casual, unas gafas y un gorro negro. Cogió su arma y las llaves del coche de la mesilla de noche y se dispuso a irse, pero volvió la vista atrás, viendo a su mujer.

Se la veía tan hermosa a la luz de la luna... Y extrañaba tanto sus besos, pues desde el martes no había podido darle ni uno.

Recordó su promesa. La besaria antes del domingo, pero si lo hacía se despertaria y lo detendria. Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente, con eso podría sobrevivir hasta el lunes.

Volvió a tomar su camino, y ya estaba girando el pomo de la puerta de la habitación cuando escucho una voz que le detuvo.

\- Shinichi, quieto ahí.

Como si sus palabras dominaran su cuerpo, se detuvo. Volteo y vio como se incorporaba un poco hasta quedar sentada y encendía la lámpara que había a su lado, mirándolo.

\- ¿Si?- Preguntó, intentando ocultar el temblor de su voz.

\- ¿A donde vas?

\- A dar una vuelta, ya vuelvo- Hizo un intento para salir pero ella le detuvo nuevamente.

\- Quieto. ¿Vas a dar una vuelta con la pistola, las llaves y asi disfrazado?

\- Eh... si, nunca se sabe que puede pasar.

\- Shinichi, no te hagas el tonto. Tu ibas a ir a buscar a Natsuki.

¿Cómo averiguaba siempre lo que pasaba por su mente?

\- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mi?- Preguntó, haciéndose el ofendido.

Ran le miró escéptica.

\- Son muchos años conociendonos. ¿Crees que no se lo que pasa por tu mente de detective sobre protector?

Él no respondió. Era algo bueno para Ran, quien sabía como hacer que desista de la idea de ir a arruinar la cita de su hija.

\- Bueno, como vayas a buscarla y montes un espectáculo, olvídate de que te de un solo beso en el mes. Conformate con el que me has intentado robar.

Por su voz, iba muy en serio. ¡No podía hacer eso! ¡Sería una tortura!

Con un suspiro, volvió a ponerse el pijama, dejo el arma y las llaves en el mismo sitio, quitándose las gafas y el gorro en el proceso. Se acostó cruzado de brazos y con una cara molesta. Ran sonrió y le dio un beso, que Shinichi correspondió y no la dejo separarse hasta cuando casi se asfixiaban.

\- ¡Idiota! ¡Casi me asfixias!- Dijo una vez recuperó el aire.

Shinichi sonrió.

\- Era el primer beso en días. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

Ran le dedico su mejor mirada asesina a su querido esposo.

\- No, no, no. Por favor, no te enfades de nuevo. Juro que como no me des otro de esos besos tuyos me volveré loco- Suplicó el detective.

Muy tarde, ya se había enfadado.

-Esta bien... no iré a verla- Se resigno, haciendo que su mujer sonriera. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió a cerrar los ojos, durmiendose al instante.

Shinichi la rodeó con sus brazos y sonrió. Siempre podría amenazar a Riku en otro momento, pero no se arriesgaría a perder aquellos besos que amaba.

Después de todo, esos besos eran los que lo dominaban, su adicción. Y eso era algo que Ran siempre usaría a su favor.


	3. Chapter 3- Beso Ebrio

Hola! Aqui traigo el siguiente ;) Gracias por tu review Lau-chan, aunque ya se lo que piensas sobre este tambn. Ya me lo has comentado.

 **Beso Nº3- Ebrio**

Un sonido molesto la despertó. Al no volver a escucharlo, se dio media vuelta en su cama, dispuesta a entrar de nuevo en el mundo de los sueños.

Estaba por lograr su objetivo pero de nuevo el sonido se lo impidió. Esta vez, lo reconoció como el timbre de su casa.

Miró la ventana, aun no amanecía y podía apostar que sería de madrugada. ¿Quién había sido el causante de su despertar?

Se levantó de su apacible colchón para salir de la habitación y luego dirigirse a la puerta. Vio por la mirilla la persona que había al otro lado.

Abrió un tanto sorprendida. ¿Qué hacia su novio ahí a las cinco de la mañana?

\- ¿Que haces tú aquí, Shinichi?- Preguntó sin siquiera saludar. A lo mejor había pasado algo malo.

\- Ho...la Ran- Saludó el detective, tambaleándose sin siquiera caminar.

Estaba vestido casualmente con una camisa azul claro y unos pantalones negros. Su pelo estaba algo alborotado y su camisa tenía desabrochada un par de botones de arriba, dándole un aire rebelde. Y también irresistible.

Pudo oler su aliento, ya era conocido, después de todo su padre lo tenía la mayoría de veces. Era el olor del alcohol.

\- ¿Has bebido, Shinichi?- Le dijo, más sabía que aquella cuestión era retórica. Por supuesto que lo había hecho, y mucho, pues no se podía sostener por si solo en pie. Se apoyaba en la pared para seguir levantado.

\- Puede... que la idea de salir... no fuera tan buena...- El joven no podía ni hablar seguidamente- Maldito... Nozaki...

\- ¿Y se puede saber por qué estás aquí? ¿No deberías ir a casa?

El chico sonrió.

-Es que... pasábamos por aquí y... extrañaba uno de tus besos... Por eso subi...

Ran lo miró incrédula, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- ¿No te di uno hace... siete horas?- Le dijo, recordando el beso que se habían dado como despedida a las diez de la noche, cuando Shinichi le acompañó a casa después de una tarde entera con él.

\- Ya... pero eso fue hace... demasiado tiempo

\- Shinichi, si te hubieras esperado unas cuantas horas más, tal vez. ¿Sabes la hora que es?

Su silencio fue la negación que ella necesitaba. El joven puso una cara de pena demasiado tierna, ni el mismísimo diablo se hubiera negado. Y ella era incapaz de resistir los encantos de su novio.

Se acercó al chico, y cuando él pensaba que iba a concederle lo que quería, ella se desvió a su mejilla derecha. Le dio un beso corto y se separó, sonriendole.

Shinichi sonrió aun más. La sonrisa de Ran era el mejor regalo para él, claro, después de sus besos. Quiso insistir, pero por la cara de su chica desistió. No le iba a dar nada más hasta que estuviera sano.

-Ve para casa, anda- Le dijo al detective, quien borro su sonrisa.

\- Pero... Te voy a extrañar...

\- Me verás de nuevo en unas cuantas horas. Venga, vamos.

Le ayudó a bajar las escaleras, aun no sabía como había podido subirlas pues no se mantenía en pie.

Abajo le esperaba su amigo, el que le había dado la idea de salir junto a otros chicos dentro de un deportivo plateado. Los reconoció por ser sus compañeros de clase.

\- Hola, Mouri- Saludó el conductor, también un poco ebrio pero no mucho. Después de todo, tenía que dejar a sus amigos en casa y no quería una multa o pegarsela por beber- Sentimos lo de Kudo, insistió en venir.

Le lanzó una mirada acusadora al mencionado, quien maldijo internamente a su amigo por decírselo.

\- ¿No era que pasabais por aquí, Shinichi?

Puso una sonrisa culpable, pero la cambió por una burlona al ver su posición. Estaba con un brazo por detrás del cuello de ella, mientras Ran le ayudaba a sostenerse pasando un brazo de ella por su torso.

De repente, parecía que se podía mantener en pie. Tal vez, fuera por la gran recompensa que le esperaría.

En un rápido movimiento, la tomó de la cintura y la besó. No fue muy largo, pero para él fue suficiente.

La soltó en cuanto acabó el beso y fue como alma que lleva el diablo al asiento del copiloto, que era el que estaba libre. Sus otros tres compañeros estaban detrás, dormidos por la gran consumición de alcohol.

Y le decían que estaba mal, debía ser una broma.

\- Arranca, Nozaki- Ordenó Shinichi, viendo como Ran cambiaba su expresión asombrada a una enfadada- Que estoy en peligro de muerte.

Viendo la situación, su amigo obedeció y aceleró. Ya unos cuantos metros más allá de la agencia de detectives, el joven detective volteo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se despedía con la mano de su novia.

Ran le maldijo repetidas veces, más al verle con aquella arrogante sonrisa. Aunque debía admitir que una de las razones por las cuales se habia enamorado de ese joven, era precisamente de aquella sonrisa que ponía.

Volvió a subir las escaleras, lista para volver a su dormitorio. No se preocupaba mucho por como vengarse de su novio.

Pobre Shinichi, no sabía lo que le esperaba dentro de unas cuantas horas.


	4. Chapter 4- Beso Incomodo-Extraño

Beso N°4- Incomodo/ Extraño

Miraba la ventana, un poco molesto mientras la joven que estaba a su lado le volvia a hacer la misma pregunta que él había ignorado deliberadamente. Empezaba a enfadarse.

\- Por favor...- Le dijo la muchacha, y aunque no la veía, sabía que estaba poniendo una cara más dulce que el chocolate para hacer que accediera a su petición.

Sabía que no tenía que mirarla, pues si lo hacía se rendiria y le ayudaría. Y el problema no era que no podía dar su ayuda, sino que no quería.

Y sin embargo, sus azulados ojos se desviaron en contra de su voluntad para ver a aquella chica de orbes violáceos mirándole, suplicandole con la mirada que le apoyara. ¿Quien podría resistirse ante tanta ternura?

Él definitivamente, no.

-Está bien...- Dijo ya resignado, no quería hacerlo pero si eso la hacia feliz...

-¡Muchas gracias!- Le abrazó por el cuello, haciendo que el detective se sonroje.

Se encontraban en un aula vacía, donde la joven karateca había citado a su mejor amigo en la hora del recreo. Por lo tanto, nadie podría verlos.

\- ¿Y cuál es el plan?- Preguntó ella, separándose de él con una sonrisa.

\- Pasado mañana son las bodas de plata de mis padres. Entonces te presentaras como mi novia, te aseguro que acapararas su atención enseguida.

Ella se sorprendió, ¿Cómo era posible?

El chico leyó las dudas de Ran por su rostro y no tardó en resolverlo.

\- Akira siempre ha sido muy competitivo, tiene la costumbre de intentar ganarme en todo.

\- Pero tienes que admitir que es muy guapo.

Shinichi la miró fijamente, si ella supiera lo que sentía... Pero no, se tuvo que enamorar precisamente de su primo, Akira. La verdad es que no se lo recomendaba para nada, pues era un mujeriego y nunca se tomaba una relación en serio.

Además, era una persona con muy poco sentido del humor y Ran, muy alegre. Y ella necesitaba a alguien que la hiciera sonreír de esa manera tan dulce, que siempre estuviese contenta... Necesitaba a alguien que la abrazara cuando estuviera triste, que la consolara cuando llorara, que llenara esos ojos violetas de felicidad.

Necesitaba a alguien que la ame con todo su corazón, que le alegre cada día, que nunca la dejara sola. Alguien como él.

Pero lamentablemente, aquella joven de cabellos castaños y ojos violetas no pensaba igual. A pesar de lo mucho que él la amaba, ella nunca le miraría de la misma forma. Con su primo por en medio, no tenía posibilidades.

\- ¿Shinichi? ¿Me estás escuchando?

Sumergido en sus pensamientos como estaba, no se había dado cuenta de que la muchacha le estaba hablando, seguramente de lo maravilloso que era su "querido" primo.

\- Eh... si, claro. Que Akira es muy guapo... ¿no?

Su expresión molesta le decía que se había equivocado.

\- Te estaba preguntando como vas a hacer para que fuera la historia creíble, detective de pacotilla.

Suspiro algo fastidiado por llamar costumbre que tenía su amiga de la infancia por molestarlo cada vez que podía. Sin embargo, logró también sacarle una sonrisa. Era increíble, incluso tonto, pero le gustaba hasta cuando se metía con él.

En realidad, amaba todo de ella.

\- Mira, mañana te acompaño y compamos un vestido de esos que te gustan y me acompañas a la fiesta. Somos amigos de la infancia, nadie pensará que es una farsa.

Su sonrisa, esa que tanto adoraba, le indicó que estaba conforme. En ese momento, sonó la campana que anunciaba que el recreo había terminado. Ambos se levantaron y fueron a su aula, donde continuaron sus clases con naturalidad.

A la tarde del siguiente día, Shinichi cumplió su palabra y recogió a Ran para ir juntos a comprarle el vestido a ella. A pesar de que el detective no era muy dado a ir de compras, pero por ella iría al fin del mundo con tal de hacerla feliz.

El joven detective sonreía como un tonto enamorado, era consciente de eso, pero no le importaba. Es que era ver a aquella chica de ojos violetas, aquella sonrisa y que su corazón latiera de alegría. Veía como se emocionaba por cada vestido que le gustaba, como sonreía, como reía cada vez que le hacia una broma, como se enfadaba cuando se burlaba de ella...

¿Cómo pudo haberse enamorado tan perdidamente?

Recapacitaba sobre eso sentado en un taburete, en frente de unas cabinas con cortinas de tela roja o más conocidos como probadores. Su joven acompañante, la que tanto ocupaba su mente, estaba dentro. Quería probarse un vestido que el no había podido llegar a ver del todo bien.

Esa era la mejor parte, verla con todos esos conjuntos era como un desfile de moda. Y la modelo no podía ser mejor. Se veía tan hermosa...

La cortina que tenía en frente se corrió al lado izquierdo, dejando ver a la chica con el vestido que se había probado. Era de color blanco, pegado de cintura para arriba y por abajo se soltaba con unos volados en capas hasta la rodilla. Parecía toda una princesa, y para Shinichi lo era.

\- ¿Que te parece? La verdad es que no me convence del todo pero...

La chica se había callado al ver a Shinichi negando con la cabeza.

\- Estás preciosa- Le dijo con una sonrisa que a ella le hizo sonrojar. Un momento, ¿Por qué se ruborizaba? El detective no le gustaba, era su primo ¿Verdad?

Aún con el rojo en sus mejillas, volvió a cerrar la cortina. Se cambió de ropa rápidamente y

al tomar el vestido se dio cuenta del precio.

Salió con la prenda, para ver a su amigo aún sentado y algo rojo, mirando el piso como si fuera la solución a algún problema.

\- Shinichi...- El aludido levantó su vista del suelo para verla- No puedo pagar esto, es muy caro. Voy a devolverlo y busco otro ¿Me acompañas?

El detective del este sonrió aún más, se llevanto y le arrebato el blanco vestido, dirigiéndose a caja para pagarlo. Al verlo, Ran intento detenerlo.

\- ¡Shinichi!- El chico se volteó para verla- Ya te he dicho que no tengo el dinero para pagar el vestido.

El joven de ojos azules solo sacó de su bolsillo una tarjeta de crédito, haciendo comprender a Ran.

\- Ah, no. Tu no me lo vas a comprar- Dijo tajantemente- Ya me estas ayudando lo suficiente como para que ahora me des algo.

\- Tranquila... Te lo regalo, tómalo como un presente por ser mi mejor amiga.

\- Pero...

\- Sin peros- Le interrumpió- Te lo regalo y punto.

Aún inconforme, Ran le alcanzó y le acompañó. Cuando quería, Shinichi era muy caballeroso.

Por su parte, cuando el joven detective, la cajera estaba algo... insinuante ante el chico. Era una chica un poco mayor que él por unos cuantos años. Rubia, piel algo bronceada, ojos azules, delgada... La típica chica con la que quisieras salir. Y eso Ran lo sabía bien, lo que no lograba entender era porque aquella molestia que iba a más cuando veía al joven de ojos azules tan cómodo con aquella mujer.

Con esa sonrisa arrogante, como si nada le pudiera serle superior y esa mujer de rubia melena acariciandole la mano descaradamente...

Aun seguía molesta viendo como, una vez que había comprado la prenda, la cajera salió del mostrador. Cuando estuvo fuera, trató de acercarse al detective simulando que se caía.

Tratar es un buen verbo para este caso, pues la chica de ojos violetas cogió el brazo del joven y lo apartó, haciendo que la rubia cayera estrepitosamente contra el suelo. La mujer se levantó, mirando furiosa a Ran.

\- ¡Tu! ¡Lo has apartado a propósito!- Exclamó, acercándose peligrosamente a la muchacha sin buena intención.

Ella se puso en posición de defensa, pero no hizo falta que le demostrara su entrenamiento de karate. Cuando la cajera levantó la mano, dispuesta a asestarle una bofetada, fue impedida por la mano del detective que le cogió la muñeca.

Junto a una mirada severa, el joven se puso en medio de la rubia y su amiga, quien miraba sorprendida.

\- Déjala en paz, no te atrevas a tocarla- Soltó el agarre, pero ella no bajó la mano. Por instinto, tomó la mano de la chica que tenía atrás y se fue sin mediar palabra junto a ella.

La joven karateca estaba asombrada y a la vez sonrojada por la actitud de Shinichi. Aunque también se sintió un poco culpable pues de no haber sido por su pedido, él no se habría metido en todo eso. Sólo trataba de ayudarla...

\- Lo siento, Shinichi... - No sabía que más decirle, se había comportado como una tonta y ni siquiera sabía el por qué.

Sin embargo, contrario a lo que pensaba, su amigo se giró para verla con una sonrisa que logró aumentar su sonrojo.

\- No te preocupes, toma- Le extendió el vestido envuelto, que tomó con su mano libre antes de salir del local- Mañana nos vemos, ¿De acuerdo?

Ella solo asintió, viendo como deshacía su unión y se iba corriendo en dirección a su casa.

Se quedó ahí hasta que su figura desapareció, aun confusa con sus propios sentimientos. ¿En verdad se había equivocado y estaba enamorada de ese detective?

Su confusión fue a más cuando, al siguiente día, el chico la recogió de su casa, en un coche para ir al lugar donde se celebraría el evento. Debía admitir que estaba muy guapo con ese conjunto. Una camisa blanca junto con una americana negra y pantalones del mismo color.

El chico tampoco podía decir lo contrario de su acompañante. Llevaba el mismo vestido blanco pero, a diferencia de cuando estaban en la tienda, estaba más arreglada. Su pelo estaba rizado y tenía una flor de metal color azul claro en él. Estaba ligeramente maquillada, resaltando sus ojos y sus labios y en su cuello colgaba un collar de plata que tenía una flor como la de su pelo. Llevaba de zapatos unos tacones bajos del color del vestido.

Shinichi sonrió, abriendole la puerta del vehículo. Ran también esbozó una sonrisa, que para él fue como un regalo de los dioses. En realidad, ella era un ángel que el cielo le había enviado y estaba muy agradecido.

Lo único malo en toda aquella historia era que su ángel no le amaba.

Cuando llegaron al lugar de la fiesta, una mansión que estaba en medio de un bosque, el joven detective salió, le abrió la puerta a ella y le extendió la mano. Ran acepto algo asombrada aún, nunca pensó que su amigo de la infancia sería tan gentil, no conocía aquella faceta suya.

La chica le tomó del brazo y fueron juntos a la puerta, donde había un hombre algo mayor pidiendo las invitaciones. A Shinichi no le hizo falta, pues el hombre lo reconoció como el hijo de los anfitriones.

Cuando entraron a la gran casa, Ran se quedó maravillada. Parecía todo un palacio. El decorado parecía hecho todo de oro, pues tenia un color dorado predominante. Estaban en lo alto de una gran escalera que bajaba en forma de caracol hacia abajo, donde se encontraba un montón de gente vestida de gala. Del techo colgaba una gran lámpara que parecía de cristal por como brillaba ante las luces que emitía.

A Shinichi no le sorprendió demasiado, después de todo, estaba acostumbrado a ello. Pero al ver la sorpresa y la ilusión de la joven de cabellos castaños, sonrió sin darse cuenta, siempre lo hacía cuando estaba con ella.

Bajaron ambos juntos, debían aparentar ser novios para que el plan del chico funcionara. Aunque en realidad, ninguno de los dos pensó en que todo aquello era por otra causa. Estaban demasiado concentrados en el contacto que tenían para pensar en otra cosa.

Ya abajo, se separaron y se encontraron con los padres de Shinichi. Yukiko vestía un vestido de color rojo y Yusaku un smoking azul marino con corbata del mismo color y camisa blanca.

\- Oh, Shin-chan, al final has venido- Dijo su madre, abrazandolo

\- Mama, no me llames así.

Ella sonrió separándose de su hijo y viendo a Ran, ignorando la queja del detective.

\- Ran-chan, que guapa estas.

La chica se sonrojo por el cumplido. Shinichi amplió su sonrisa, cosa que no paso desapercibida para su padre.

\- Es cierto, parece que mi hijo ha encontrado una buena novia- Comentó el escritor, haciendo sonrojar también a Shinichi.

\- No somos...- Empezó la chica, pero recordó la razón por la que estaba allí. Aunque tampoco le disgustaba aquel comentario, pero no sabía por qué.

O tal vez si que lo sabía pero no quería admitirlo.

\- En realidad, si que somos novios. ¿Verdad, Ran?- Dijo Shinichi, tratando de arreglar la situación de la chica, aun cuando él mismo quisiera que fuera verdad.

\- Si... es cierto- Agradeció en silencio al joven de ojos azules, el cual se dio cuenta por su sonrisa.

Como toda respuesta, le guiño un ojo, demostrandole su apoyo.

Había pasado ya una hora, tal y como Shinichi esperaba, Akira trataba de conquistar a la chica de ojos violetas tras escuchar la conversación con sus padres. Trato de separarse de ellos para ir a charlar con unos amigos que había visto por allí. No soportaba la idea de que su primo estuviera con la mujer que amaba, pero en principio esa había sido la idea.

Cuando se dispuso a separarse, sus padres hicieron el "favor" de decir a todo el mundo en voz alta la supuesta relación de su hijo con su amiga de la infancia.

Todos formaron un círculo casi perfecto alrededor de ellos y felicitaron a la joven pareja excepto una anciana, la cual se acercó a los dos chicos sonrojados.

\- ¿Cómo van a ser estos dos novios? ¡Si no se han dado ni un beso!

\- ¡Se-Señora! ¿Como se atreve?- Alcanzó a decir Shinichi, aun avergonzado por el espectáculo.

\- Digo la verdad, pero si no me creen, que se den un beso aquí y ahora.

\- ¿¡Como!?- Exclamaron Ran y Shinichi al unísono mientras se miraban, ahora más rojos que antes.

\- Claro, no tendréis ningún problema. ¿No?

Si se daban cuenta de que no era cierto aquella historia, todo se vendría abajo. Tendrían que hacerlo.

Poco a poco, se fueron acercando. Intentaron pensar lo menos posible en eso, pero igualmente era complicado. Sería el primer beso de ambos, además de que habían más de cien personas mirándolos expectantes.

Y a eso había que añadir que, si algo tenía claro Shinichi, era que ella no queria.

Si, una situación demasiado incómoda para ambos.

Finalmente, unieron sus labios en un suave y cálido beso. El detective la atrajo más hacia él tomándola de la cintura y la chica paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Y se sintieron en el paraíso, como en una nube. No querían acabar ese momento jamás, a pesar de que sentían las miradas de la gente que hacían que el beso fuera un poco menos dulce de lo que debería.

Se separaron y soltaron del otro cuando se quedaron casi sin aire, recuperandolo mientras se miraban mutuamente. Reflejándose en los ojos del contrario, preguntándose en silencio.

La chica, pensando la razón por la cual sentía que en realidad amaba al detective cuando creia que no era así.

El chico, preguntando el por qué ella no podía sentir lo mismo, el por qué nunca lo amaria como él lo hacía.

El por qué tenía que haberse enamorado de la persona equivocada.

Las personas se fueron dispersando y la anciana, satisfecha, fue por otro lado, dejando a los dos jóvenes con sus pensamientos.

\- Ran, ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Akira, tocándole el hombro. La chica volteó y sonrió. Aunque no lo hacía sinceramente.

Shinichi, viendo la situación, decidió dejarlos solos con una triste sonrisa. Por lo menos, le quedaría el recuerdo del tacto de sus labios contra los suyos.

Por su parte, Ran y Akira habían llegado a una habitacion de las muchas de aquella mansión aunque la chica no se dio cuenta pues estaba un poco ida después de aquel beso.

El joven la había acorralado entre su cuerpo y la pared que había al lado de la puerta. Ella, viendo sus intenciones, se quiso separar. No quería que la besara, no era como cuando estaba con Shinichi.

Shinichi...Él la había tratado con dulzura y en ningún momento la había forzado a hacer algo que no quería. Incluso cuando tuvieron que besarse para no ser descubiertos, no la obligo a nada. Siempre le preguntaba, aunque fuera con una mirada.

En cambio, Akira no era tan considerado. Se había dado cuenta de que había estado todo ese tiempo equivocada. Que se había enamorado de su amigo de la infancia, de ese maniático de los misterios que adoraba a Holmes y jugaba al fútbol.

De ese chico que la hacia enfadar y la consolaba cuando estaba triste. El único que podía sacarle una sonrisa aún en el momento que pensaba que nada podía ir peor y que con solo una mirada podía transmitir muchas cosas.

Y ella, tan tonta, no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora...

Sintió sus labios sobre los suyos e intentó resistirse lo más posible. El joven trató de que se dejara unos 2 minutos, en los cuales ella, aun sin dejar la resistencia, comparó su aroma con el beso que antes le había dado Shinichi.

Como lo suponía, le gustaba más el del detective.

Trato de empujarlo, pero tenía las manos inmovilizadas. También intento darle patadas pero el chico sabía defenderse bastante bien.

Nadie podía verlos, estaban en un lugar oscuro. Y el único que notaría su ausencia era...

-Shinichi, ayúdame, por favor- Pensó la joven, viendo la cara enfurecida de Akira. Al parecer, no le gustaba ser rechazado.

Sin embargo, el detective seguía aún en la fiesta. Aunque se estaba empezando a preocupar, pues no había visto a Ran en todo ese tiempo desde que se separó de ella.

Bah, seguramente estaría con su primo. Feliz de la vida y besándose en algún lugar.

Pensar en eso hizo que el vaso de cristal que sostenía entre manos se rompiese por la fuerza que había aplicado.

Suspiro, por lo menos nadie se alarmaria. Estaba en un baño, parado frente a un espejo y mirando hacia abajo. Había ido allí precisamente para despejarse un poco y en cambio no dejaba de pensar en ella.

Alzó la vista para ver el espejo que tenia frente. Un chico de ojos azules le devolvió la mirada.

Parecía que hasta su propio reflejo se le burlaba, diciéndole que ella nunca sería para él y que el sabor de sus labios no lo probaría más.

No, él podía cambiar esa realidad. Si podía resolver los asesinatos más complejos, también podía tratar de deducir el corazón de ella. Lo haría o por lo menos, lo intentaría

Con ese pensamiento en mente, salió de la habitación y empezó a gritar su nombre con la esperanza de que ella pudiera oírle. Sabía que no estaba en la fiesta, así que debía encontrarse en alguna habitación de la segunda planta con Akira.

Sin embargo, eran demasiadas. Siguió gritando su nombre hasta que al fin escucho algo que le partió el corazón.

\- ¡Shinichi! ¡Ayúdame, por favor!- Era su voz, inconfundible. Aquella dulce voz de Ran que ahora estaba aterrada. Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo a la habitacion donde había prevenido el grito y abrió la puerta de un golpe sonoro pues estaba cerrada por dentro.

Lo que encontró, hizo que su sangre hirviera de ira. Akira había puesto a Ran en la cama, debajo de él, y la parte baja del vestido estaba bastante levantado. Ella lloraba y el sonreía maliciosamente.

\- ¡Déjala en paz!- Exclamó, para después abalanzarse contra él. Lo tiró al suelo y empezó a darle puñetazos en toda la cara, intentando desahogar su rabia.

Akira ya no podía ni respirar de tanto golpe que le estaba dando. Ran, viendo la escena, se asustó. Si seguía así, acabaría por matarlo.

\- ¡Para Shinichi! ¡Vas a matarlo!- Ella se arrodillo en el borde del colchón, intentando detener al joven.

Sin embargo, él no hacía caso. Pensar que hubiera podido pasarle a Ran si el no hubiese llegado le hacia perder la razón. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si no se hubiera planteado la posibilidad de buscarla? Había mucha música sonando, sumado a las conversaciones de la gente... Nadie hubiera podido escucharla.

Y el no habría podido salvarla.

\- Shinichi, por favor. Para ya...- La chica empezó a llorar, cubriéndose el rostro. No quería que el detective se ensuciara las manos con aquel hombre. Y todo era culpa suya, si se hubiera dado cuenta antes de sus verdaderos sentimientos, nada de eso estaría pasando...

El chico, al oír su sollozo, se detuvo. Su ira paso a ser preocupación por ella. No quería que llorara, simplemente lo detestaba y más si era por su culpa. No lo soportaba.

Dejo al chico, claramente inconsciente, y acudió a consolar a la joven que lloraba. Ella, al notarlo unos brazos que la rodeaban, se sorprendió. Debía ser él, estaba segura, era Shinichi. Siempre la abrazaba cuando ella lloraba, era su manera de reconfortarla, de decirle que estaba ahí y que nada malo pasaría.

\- Perdóname, Shinichi... Es culpa mía...- Le dijo, rodeandole con sus brazos, aferrándose a él con si su vida dependiera de ello.

Sin embargo, el no parecía estar molesto. Le susurraba al oído que no se preocupara, que nunca permitiría que la hicieran daño y que siempre estaría con ella.

Fue en ese momento cuando lo comprendió realmente. Él siempre habia estado a su lado, nunca la había abandonado. Quizás por eso, tal vez por su sonrisa o simplemente por ser él. De cualquier manera, ahora no tenía duda alguna. Se había enamorado de aquel detective de ojos azules.

Se abrazó un poco más a él, como transmitiendole sin palabras que al fin se había dado cuenta. Aunque sabía que el detective no lo comprendía, pero se conformaba con que le correspondiera el abrazo, cosa que él hizo gustoso.

Cuando el joven vio que ella se había calmado, la soltó muy a su pesar pues no quería separarse de la chica. Aun así, había notado como el chico que dejó inconsciente estaba empezando a recobrar el sentido.

Con cuidado, hizo que Ran le acompañará a la puerta, tomándola de la mano para que no tuviese miedo, para que se diera cuenta de que él jamás la dejaría sola.

Bajaron a la fiesta que aún seguía su curso, pero los anfitriones se habían percatado de la ausencia de los tres jóvenes y estaban empezando a preocuparse.

Yukiko, cuando los vio a ambos, los abrazo efusivamente.

\- ¡Pensé que os había pasado algo!- Exclamó, soltandolos al cabo de un rato. Entonces se percato de que sólo habían 2 de los 3 jóvenes- ¿Y Akira? ¿No estaba con vosotros?

Al mencionar al chico, el rostro de Shinichi demostró auténtica molestia. Ran le apretó un poco más la mano que sostenía el joven. Él le agradeció el gesto, en realidad lo necesitaba para calmarse un poco.

Al contarle la historia a sus padres, Yukiko se quedó sorprendida al igual que Yusaku.

Llamaron a la policía pero tuvo que irse en ambulancia pues el detective le había dejado el rostro destrozado. Tanto, que ya no podía ni siquiera hablar. Cuando lo vio marcharse, en una camilla, Shinichi notó como el joven le sonreía en su cara deformada, como si se estuviera burlando de él.

De no haber sido por Ran, que seguía sosteniendole la mano, estaba seguro de que le hubiera roto aún más de lo que estaba su rostro. Aún seguía enfurecido por lo que le había hecho a la muchacha que amaba. Pero se contuvo por ella, porque de ser por él se le habría abalanzado de nuevo.

-Gracias, Shinichi- Le agradeció una vez estuvieron solos, en la terraza de la mansión- Por no dejarme sola.

El sólo sonrió tiernamente y la abrazó, feliz. Le dio un casto beso en su frente mientras le hacia una promesa.

\- Nunca te dejare, Ran. Y el día en que lo haga, recuerda darme una buena patada.

Ella río y para Shinichi era su felicidad absoluta. Tal vez, no estuviese enamorada de él, pero no se rendiria. Pues, tal y como le había dicho, nunca la dejaría sola.

No podría vivir sin ella, sin su sonrisa, sin sus ojos violetas. Porque la amaba con todo el corazón y no veía una vida donde ella no existiera.

Porque, aunque ahora solo fuera su mejor amiga, se esforzaria para que en un futuro próximo sea algo más.

No sabía cuán ciertos eran sus pensamientos en esos momentos.


	5. Chapter 5- Beso Enojado

Beso N°5- Enojado

Esa sonrisa altanera, como si nada le fuera superior. Un brillo de arrogancia en aquellos azulados orbes junto con aquella mirada inquisitiva que, cuando en ella se posaba, se sentía la chica más tonta del mundo.

Las jóvenes colegialas estaban coladas hasta los huesos por aquel joven. Y es que era perfecto, no tenía ningún defecto aparente en el que ella pudiera apoyarse para comprobar que era un simple humano y no un semi-dios como todas las chicas pensaban.

Más ella misma sabía que también había caído rendida a los pies de ese chico. Claro que su orgullo y su terquedad jamás dejarían que se notara. Su interpretación era casi perfecta, pero no llegaba a la perfección absoluta.

Demasiado evidentes eran sus sonrojos y nervios cuando el joven reposaba su mirada cerulea en su persona. Sonreía ante su nerviosismo, como una burla, como si fuera consciente del nefasto efecto que tenía sobre ella.

Cuando eso ocurría, ella, terca como era, reunía toda su valentía y le enfrentaba, mirándole, para que viera que no era como las demás que caerían derretidas a sus pies. Aunque eso no fuera cierto, puesto que si que era como las otras, lograba surtir efecto en el chico para que su sonrisa se borrase de su rostro.

Odiaba haberse enamorado de aquel chico. Todos decían que el amor adolescente era el más bonito, y aún más si se trataba del primero, ese, supuestamente, era hermoso. Más ella pensaba que era un asco, y peor aún cuando el elegido por su corazón era el que había enamorado a medio mundo.

Tenía chicas mucho más atractivas y seductoras que ella coladas por él. ¿Qué le hacia pensar a su idiota corazón que tendría alguna posibilidad?

Era imposible competir con tantas. Si sólo fuera ella, si fuera la única que lo amara, pues tendría alguna remota oportunidad de que él sintiera lo mismo. Pero no, seguramente ese chico no conociera ni su nombre.

Suspiró, mirando la ventana de la clase que tenía a mano izquierda. Para colmo de males, su platónico amor se sentaba cerca suyo, o más bien, justo detrás.

Era muy tentador el desviar la mirada hacia él, en ocasiones lo había hecho, para ver que el joven la miraba con una misteriosa sonrisa, su rostro apoyado en la palma abierta de su mano derecha y observandola de esa manera que solo él sabía para lograr que se sonrojara y volviera la vista al frente.

Ah, pero eso no era lo peor. Aun más terrible era cuando salían de clases. Al estar ella en Karate, él en el equipo de fútbol y tener los mismos horarios de entrenamiento por casualidad, era algo sumamente desagradable pues no lograba concentrarse en sus prácticas dado que su traicionera vista se desviaba al chico, al cual podía ver por la amplia ventana del gimnasio.

Su rostro sonriente y a la vez cansado mientras disputaba un partido hacía que se desconcertrara totalmente, proporcionándole unas buenas heridas al abandonar los combates mentalmente.

Su sensei lo había advertido, aquella desconcentracion no era propia de su mejor alumna. Cuando había visto lo que ella siempre miraba, sonrió comprensivo. El amor hacia que perdiera la concentración hasta al mejor de los pensadores y más si se trataba de una muchacha tan joven como era su alumna. No podía exigirle demasiado.

La muchacha ya se había disculpado con el maestro, alegando que estaba algo distraída debido a la cercanía de los exámenes. El hombre le había dado a entender que sabía la verdadera razón, incluso insinuó algo que a ella le dio ilusiones, sin embargo, sabía que eran sin fundamento.

Flash-back

-Lo lamento, sensei- Se disculpó ella frente a su profesor- Estoy algo distraída.

La miró sonriente.

-No te preocupes, Ran-chan. Se que ese chico las tiene locas a todas.

Se sonrojo al escucharle. ¿Lo sabía?

\- No... No es lo que piensa- Dijo nerviosa, negandolo- A mi ese tipo no me gusta.

El hombre solo alargó su sonrisa. El orgullo de su alumna no le era desconocido pero sabia que, por muy bueno que eso fuera en las artes marciales, era algo negativo cuando de vida amorosa se trataba.

\- Que pena- Le respondió, con tono de lastima- Tendrás que hacer algo para quitarle la ilusión a ese joven, entonces.

\- ¿Cómo dice? ¿A que se refiere con eso?- Preguntó desconcertada. ¿Podría ser... que haya visto algo a su favor?

\- He visto como te mira cuando tú no lo haces. Ha recibido unos cuantos balonazos por eso.

La ilusión de saber si había una ligera, una pequeña posibilidad de que él también sintiera lo mismo hizo que su corazón latiera frenético y su rostro competía ya con un tomate.

Más aquella emoción se fue tan rápido como había llegado. No era posible, él nunca se fijaría en ella.

\- No lo creo... Debe haber visto mal- Rebatio tristemente, desilusionada- Lo más posible es que la estuviera mirando a ella.

Con la mirada, indicó al profesor a quien se refería. Una joven de cinturón amarillo, algo novata, pero bellísima.

Su largo y ondulado cabello rubio estaba recogido en una coleta alta, su piel nivea permanecía impecable a pesar del cansancio, sus ojos color miel eran capaces de conquistar a cualquiera que la joven se propusiera.

Capitana de las animadoras del instituto, nadadora principal del equipo de natacion sincronizada y ahora empezaba a entrenar Karate. Personalidad encantadora, excelentes notas... Una chica intachable.

Y si debía competir contra el paradigma de la perfección, tenía todas las de perder.

Una chica perfecta y un chico perfecto. Son tal para cual, y ella no podía meterse en la relación también perfecta.

\- Oh, vamos, Ran-chan... No te desanimes- Le consoló al ver su tristeza- Tu también tienes tus puntos fuertes. Eres la joven más buena que he conocido. Pareces un ángel ayudando a todos. No he visto una muchacha igual en toda mi vida.

Ella sonrió agradecida. Si él pensara igual...

-Gracias, Sensei. Pero no es para tanto.

A pesar de las palabras de su maestro, sabía que no era ni mucho menos parecida a un ángel. Si fuera así, no se sentiría tan inferior a ese chico.

\- Encima modesta, anda, sigue entrenando. Y no te distraigas- Le guiño un ojo, divertido. Ella se sonrojo y obedeció.

Fin Flash-back

Aunque su ilusión se había desvanecido, las palabras seguían presentes en su memoria. Y eso le devolvía un poco la esperanza, pero no quería que eso pasara.

No quería cargar con el dolor de tener el corazón roto. Si no subía alto, no caería cuando se diera cuenta de la realidad.

Aun así, no podía evitarlo. Su corazón le hacia pensar en lo maravilloso que sería si él sentía lo mismo. Y por su culpa no podía dormir, porque cuando cerraba los ojos le veía a él. Cuando soñaba, era con él. Y si estudiaba, no podía concentrarse porque le veía a él de nuevo.

Él, él y él. Siempre él.

Sonó la campana que anunciaba el final de la clase de matemáticas, la última de la jornada. No se había enterado de nada, esa era otra, pasaba tanto tiempo pensando en ese chico que sus notas habían bajado considerablemente. Su madre ya le había echado una charla por eso.

Más le valía sacar los exámenes. Pero... ¡Con él en su mente todo el rato era imposible concentrarse!

Miró su mesa, aún estaba el cuaderno y libro de la materia fuera, junto a su estuche.

La hoja del cuaderno tenia apuntada la fecha y, en lugar de haber escrito números y fórmulas, había corazones por todos lados, con el nombre del joven en ellos.

Lo había hecho sin darse cuenta. Dios, tendría que pedir los apuntes a Sonoko o estaría perdida. No iba a poner de respuesta en el examen un corazón con el nombre "Shinichi" escrito en él. Eso no era una fórmula, bueno, en parte si lo era.

Era el método de desconcentracion más rápido y más perfecto.

Guardo el material en su mochila y se dispuso a ir a casa. Aun tenía que hacer el almuerzo a su padre y estudiar.

Bueno, si es que a pensar en aquel detective de hechizantes ojos azules podía llamarse "Estudio" claro.

Al día siguiente, mientras iba al instituto de nuevo, se encontró con Souta. Un compañero de clases que era tímido pero le caía bien. Fueron juntos hasta el recinto, ambos riendo.

El chico era muy divertido y alegre pero le costaba soltarse. Ran lo animaba diciéndole que tenía que dejar de avergonzarse delante de los demás y así tendría muchos amigos. Era una persona muy agradable.

Los alumnos vieron como llegaron juntos, alegres de la vida. A Souta le empezaban a decir burlas pero el chico estaba contento. La muchacha tenía razón, si dejaba de ser tímido, tendría muchos amigos.

Todos los chicos veían lo agradable que era y empezaron a llevarse bien con él. El joven no tenía palabras para agradecerle lo suficiente a Ran por haberle ayudado.

Ella solo se alegraba por el y le decía que se lo merecía. Aunque había un chico que no estaba tan contento con todo eso.

Shinichi miraba mosqueado desde su sitio como Ran sonreía dulcemente a Souta. En principio, ese joven no le caía mal pero ahora le odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a acercarse a ella? ¿De donde había sacado el valor?

Él no lograba hacerlo. Lo intentaba, pero era demasiado cobarde. Tenía un discurso preparado pero cuando la veía, a ella, a sus hermosos ojos violetas y aquella dulzura de su sonrisa hacia que las palabras no salieran. Por eso, no le hablaba y sabía que ella era también algo tímida para hacerlo.

Por eso, la observaba desde la distancia, admirandola sin que ella lo supiera. A veces se quedaba tan embobado mirandola mientras entrenaba que recibía algunos buenos golpes en los partidos.

Ahí estaba otra vez, ella le sonreía. Le encantaba aquella sonrisa dulce pero no le gustaba para nada que fuera dirigida a ese chico. Bueno, era en parte su culpa, pues el no se había atrevido a dirigirle la palabra. Sabía que eso pasaría, que alguien se le adelantaria y la conquistaria antes de que él pudiera siquiera decirle un simple "Hola"

Tan concentrado estaba en pensar las múltiples maneras de hacer que ese chico desapareciera de la faz de la tierra que no se dio cuenta en que momento de la clase de literatura habían pasado a la de naturales recien finalizada. Eso significaba recreo.

Perfecto.

Ni se molestó siquiera en recoger el material. Salió siguiendo a aquella joven que lo traía de cabeza. Seguía hablando con ese desgraciado, si, desgraciado, porque no sabía a que se enfrentaba al atreverse a desafiar indirectamente a un detective que resuelve los casos más difíciles del país. Podría ser un gran defensor de la justicia, pero en ese momento solo quería verlo 5 metros bajo tierra. Y nadie, ni siquiera Hattori, encontraría al asesino. Sería el crimen perfecto.

Ya habían salido fuera, pero ese tipo no se despegaba de ella. Muy bien, pues si no quería separarse, le obligaría a hacerlo.

En un rápido movimiento, se puso al lado de la joven y la tomó del brazo, arrastrandola hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de Souta y otras miradas indiscretas.

Bruscamente, Shinichi la tomó de las muñecas y la encerró entre él y la pared que estaba detrás de ella. La miraba con furia, sus azules ojos brillando con rabia y una mueca de desagrado muy notable.

\- ¿Q-Que te pasa, Kudo?- Preguntó algo temerosa por aquella furiosa mirada y la extraña actitud del joven. Si no fuera porque era él, le habría dado ya una buena paliza.

\- ¿Por qué de repente te interesa tanto ese tipo? ¿Te gusta? ¡Responde!- Exigió enfadado.

Ah, no, pensaba Ran. Eso sí que no. ¿Quien se creía que era? Le iba a decir unas cuantas verdades.

\- ¿¡Y quien demonios eres tú para decirme lo que tengo o no que hacer?! ¡No eres mi padre! - Si él podía enfadarse, ella también. Y a ver quien ganaba, porque ella a terca no la vencía nadie.

\- ¡Entonces te gusta! ¡Te gusta ese tipo!- Exclamó el detective del este, más furioso aún.

\- ¡Y a ti que más te da! ¡Tienes un montón de chicas a tus pies!- Vale, admitir eso le había dolido. Pero era la verdad. No tenía derecho alguno a decirle quien le gustaba o no tan solo porque era la única que no caía ante el. O por lo menos lo disimulaba.

\- ¡Claro que me importa! ¡Me importa mucho!- En medio de su ira, ya no sabía lo que era la vergüenza. Ahora solo estaba centrado en la discusión.

\- ¡¿Y por qué debería importarte!?

¿Por que, decía? ¡Él le iba a enseñar el por qué! Aun con furia se acercó al rostro de ella y la besó, aflojando su agarre.

Así de simple, así de fácil. La chica tardó en hacerse a la idea. ¿El chico que amaba y que veía inalcanzable la estaba besando? ¿Era acaso un sueño?

No se lo pensó demasiado y correspondió el beso. Una vez se le había acabado el aire a ambos, tuvieron que separarse.

\- Ahí tienes la razón que querías- Le dijo el joven una vez recuperó oxígeno- Me gustas, me gustas mucho.

\- Tú... Tú también me gustas- Confesó ella, sonrojandose. El esbozó una sonrisa, la mejor que había visto, y se acercó a ella de nuevo, besandola más dulcemente y tomándola por la cintura.

Al tener sus manos ya libres, ella lo rodeó por el cuello y ambos se fundieron en el otro. Ese solo seria el segundo beso de muchos que les sucederían después.

Pues aun tenían toda una vida por delante, juntos.


	6. Chapter 6- Beso de Disculpa

**Beso N°5- Disculpa**

Una dulce voz de mujer le llamaba, o eso pensaba, pues no se escuchaba demasiado claro. A medida que aquel sonido se hacia más audible, lo reconoció como el de su esposa. Forzando a abrir sus aún cansados ojos por el interrumpido sueño, vio borrosamente los violáceos orbes que más amaba. Pero ahora solo quería dormir tan solo una hora más.

-Shinichi, lo siento- Se disculpó ella al ver los esfuerzos que hacía por despertar.

-¿Qué ocurre... Ran?- Preguntó aún adormilado, incorporándose un poco en la cama y restregandose los ojos con una mano en un intento de ver mejor.

-Es que...- Empezó Ran, algo avergonzada.

A Shinichi no le hizo falta oír más. Como buen detective que era, ya sabía la razón por la que su querida mujer le había despertado. Pero ahora mismo no era tan querida por él.

\- Ran, se que no puedes evitarlo pero... ¿A las...- Se interrumpió para ver el reloj despertador que había al lado de la cama, en una mesilla- Cinco de la mañana?

Ella sonrió comprensiva. Sabía que él haría cualquier cosa por complacerla pero le sentaba mal hacerle pasar por eso la mayoría de las noches. O más bien, las madrugadas.

\- Lo siento, Shinichi- Volvió a disculparse ella, acariciandole la mejilla a modo de disculpa.

Él disfruto del tacto, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Esta bien, Ran. ¿Qué es esta vez?

Ella sonrió nerviosa, la respuesta no le iba a gustar para nada.

\- Pues... Comida española.

Como había supuesto, la sonrisa de Shinichi se

esfumó.

\- ¿Comida española? ¿Esperas que encuentre un restaurante español abierto a las cinco de la mañana?- Preguntó incrédulo.

\- Es que no puedo evitarlo, me dan unas ganas de una paella...

La miró aún con aquella incredulidad. Y era ahora cuando Ran sacaba su arma secreta, la que nunca fallaba cuando de Shinichi se trataba.

\- Pero bueno, si no quieres ir, lo entiendo. Ya voy a buscarlo yo.

Se levantó de la cama, con esfuerzo por el embarazo de 6 meses que llevaba encima. Se dispuso a sacar la ropa del armario, pero, como sabía ya de antemano, la mano de Shinichi se lo impidió.

\- Tu no vas a ninguna parte. No vas a conducir en medio de la noche a buscar un restaurante por todo Tokio embarazada cuando puedo hacerlo yo.

Ella sonrió. No tenía fallo. La actitud protectora de Shinichi no le era desconocida, a veces resultaba negativa para algunas cosas, pero sabia como usarla a su favor para otras.

\- Eres un sol... Lo siento- Le dijo, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a modo de disculpa.

\- Si, tal vez sea esa la razón por la que hago esto. O quizás es que te amo demasiado- Dijo Shinichi, algo cansado por la falta de sueño y el saber la búsqueda ardua que le esperaba. Sólo temía quedarse dormido al volante.

Tras eso, él la obligó a que se metiera de nuevo en la cama. Se cambió de ropa, tomo las llaves del coche y salió la habitación sin ver la sonriente cara de Ran al saber que su plan había funcionado a la perfección.

Los antojos de embarazada solian ser rebuscados, si, pero los de ella eran demasiado. No es que se conformara con unos dulces o algo por el estilo. ¡Qué va! ¡Más quisiera él!

Esta vez era paella, pero eso se podría calificar como algo normal. La semana pasada fue Sopa Alemana y la anterior... ¿Qué era? ¿Tacos? ¿O el dichoso Hummus? ¿Los spaghettis a la carbonara, tal vez?

Si, lo de la comida internacional no era nada nuevo en aquel embarazo. Sabia que habia muchos paises, pero nunca imagino que fueran tantos hasta que Ran se los enseño con sus retorcidos caprichos.

Pero el problema no eran los platos, por muy rebuscados que fuesen, no. El problema eran las horas en las que tenía los antojos, la mayoría de veces, a la madrugada.

Sabía que no podía culparla, pues cuando lo que queria estaba en la cocina, pues iba sin siquiera despertarlo. Y también era consciente de a veces intentaba dormir para tratar de hacer que aquel antojo desapareciera solo porque no quería despertarlo.

El problema era cuando lo que quería no estaba en casa y no podía conciliar el sueño. Shinichi no se lo decía, pero le dolía verla tan mal en aquel proceso que ya de por sí era malo. Y tener a Ran enfadada no era precisamente divertido, más bien, era un deporte de riesgo.

Suspiró, entrando en su coche y rezando para encontrar un restaurante español abierto a esas horas. No quería pasar por lo mismo de aquella vez, cuando se le antojó un Okonomiyaki. Ah, pero no quería uno de Tokio, no. Quería el mismo que probó en Osaka con Hattori y Toyama.

Casi le mataba cuando trató de engañarla con otro. Sin remedio, tuvo que llamar al detective del oeste para que viniera trayendo uno a las cuatro y media de la madrugada. Muchas burlas y maldiciones se llevó por parte del moreno, pero no podía rebatirle, pues tenia razón de estar molesto. Después de todo, lo había sacado de su cama, hacerle buscar un restaurante que preparara aquel plato a aquellas retorcidas horas y hacer que conduzca hasta Tokio. Ran se disculpó con él también, pues sabía que lo había hecho solo por ser un buen amigo de ambos.

Nada, llevaba la tercera vuelta y no encontraba nada abierto. Más le valía encontrarlo, pues la última vez que intentó cocinar el Takoyaki que una vez hacia ya 2 meses se le antojó a su esposa, casi incendiaba la cocina entera. Y de paellas no sabía nada, apenas y sabía cocinar arroz.

Suspiró, la amaba mucho, si, a ella y al bebé que llevaba dentro pero... Eran tan rebuscados esos gustos que no había manera de encontrarlos. Y encima, estaban en abril y estaba pegando una buena lluvia de esas que al día siguiente te encuentras las aceras empapadas. Y poca recompensa había obtenido, más que aquel beso tan corto que apenas sintió.

-Cuando vuelva, le pediré otro- Pensó en voz alta sonriendo, recordando el tacto de sus labios, esos que tanto le gustaba probar.

Pero eso era si volvia con el encargo. Sino, seguramente Ran se enfadaria con él y eso era sinónimo de cero besos hasta que se le pasase. Y ese tiempo podría ser bien un día o bien un mes así que más le valía llevarle la dichosa paella.

Con el pensamiento de que lograría aquel necesitado beso, emprendió nuevamente la búsqueda por cuarta vez.


	7. Chapter 7- Beso de Te he extrañado

Antes que nada, gracias por comentar este desafío que está realizando esta humilde escritora. Me alegra muchísimo saber que si lo estoy haciendo medianamen bien. Gracias por vuestrosu reviews y aquí está la conti!

 **Beso N°7- Te he extrañado**

Daba vueltas en su cama, no encontrando el lugar adecuado para dormirse. O tal vez si que lo hallaba, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño. Trataba de cerrar los ojos aunque, al cabo de unos minutos, los abria nuevamente.

Muchas cosas similares habia probado ya, mas no caia en los brazos de Morfeo. Y era consciente de la razon que le llevaba al insomnio.

Era ella, la chica con la que ahora convivia, bajo el aspecto de un niño, por supuesto. Pero no era su presencia lo que le provocaba aquel problema, que va, todo lo contrario. No podia dormir por la sola ausencia de ella. Pensaba que seria la costumbre, el verla al despertar y al dormirse, pero sabia que eso no era toda la verdad.

Y aquello se podia considerar una razon mas que añadir a la lista de razones por la cual Suzuki Sonoko no le caia bien. Maldita, a veces incluso llegaba a pensar que sabia de su secreto y lo hacia enrabiar a proposito. Algo muy improbable, pero eso no quitaba que lo pensara, dado el modo de actuar de la joven heredera.

Era ya final de curso y por tanto, la secundaria Teitan habia organizado una expedicion de tres dias completos al bosque para divertirse un rato juntos, a lo que volverían el cuarto día. Claro, a aquella salida solo podian asistir los jovenes estudiantes de 17 años y, aunque el en realidad tuviera esa edad, su encogido cuerpo no lo demostraba.

Era otro de los motivos por los cuales odiaba haber rejuvenecido.

-Aunque tiene sus ventajas- Penso con un ligero sonrojo y una pequeña sonrisa, recordando aquellos momentos en los que se habia valido de su aspecto infantil para hacer cosas que jamas se planteo hacer cuando era un adolescente. Por lo menos, no por aquel entonces.

Pero donde entraba Sonoko en toda aquella historia, era precisamente que, en un principio y para secreto alivio suyo, Ran no queria ir. Sin embargo, la chica se empeño en que la joven karateca la acompañara. Insistio tanto que, finalmente, la convencio.

Lo que el desconocia, era que Sonoko habia usado el as que tenia en la manga, el unico punto debil de Ran, para poder convencerla.

Las palabras "Shinichi" y "Volver" en una buena y misma oracion con un poco de sentido comun, fueron suficientes para que la joven hiciera caso a su amiga de la infancia. Sin embargo, Suzuki se arrepintio de haberlo hecho al ver la decepcion en los orbes violetas de la joven al comprobar que el detective no iba a asistir. Seguramente, y de haber estado presente, el joven le habria llamado con su verdadera voz para disculparse.

No pudiendo soportarlo mas, se levanto de la cama y salio de la habitacion que compartia con Kogoro, quien seguia durmiendo tan profundamente como para percatarse de su ausencia.

Dudoso, como todas las veces que lo hacia, se dirigio al cuarto que pertenecia a la chica. Se paro justo en frente de la puerta.

Eso era otra cuestion, ultimamente tenia un mal habito, una costumbre que, si alguien lo llegase a ver, le provocaria problemas. Aun asi, lo seguia haciendo sin poder evitarlo. Aquellos ultimos dias, o mas bien meses, las pesadillas habian inundado su mente y, como en todo mal sueño que tenia, Ran siempre era la victima. Por ello, se levantaba a mitad de la noche comprobar que ella estaba a salvo.

Al principio, tan solo entreabria la puerta y, cuando veia que estaba ahí, la cerraba y volvia a la habitacion para dormir. Pero eso, como bien habia sido dicho, era al principio. Con el paso de los dias, fue adquiriendo mas y mas confianza, por ende, se iba aproximando a la joven. Casi ni se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba al lado de su cama, admirando su rostro profundamente pacificado y tan solo iluminado por la tenue y blanquecina luz de luna. Una sonrisa solía aparecer en sus labios sin que él se percatarse, tan ensimismado que estaba con retener cada detalle de aquella hermosa escena del que afortunado era de poder contemplar.

Aunque era consciente de que corria un gran riesgo, pues no tenia excusa alguna para justificasr su presencia ahí a tan altas horas si ella llegase a despertar, pero aún así lo hacía.

Si Haibara supiera de sus pequeñas escapadas nocturnas, seguramente le diría loco insensato, inconsciente y muy probablemente, idiota. Aunque tal vez tuviera razón, después de todo, se declaraba un imbécil, un tonto locamente enamorado de ese ángel de ojos violetas y dulce sonrisa. Pero no era algo que le desagradara, la verdad, y menos cuando sabía que ella sentía lo mismo.

Lastima que lo hubiera sabido cuando ya era tan tarde...

En sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que había entrado inconscientemente a la habitación. Embriagado por la dulzura del aroma que cubría todo el espacio, gracias al tiempo que la joven pasaba ahí, sus ojos se fueron cerrando al instante. Aquella fragancia, tan suya, lo hacía relajarse hasta límites insospechados para él mismo.

El sueño empezaba a pasarle factura. Eran las dos de la madrugada después de todo, y no había podido dormir hasta entonces. Pero ahora, con aquella tranquilidad que respiraba, se sentía sumamente cansado y relajado a la vez.

Por unos cinco minutos no pasaría nada ¿no?

Así pues, se fue acercando a la cama que había en el cuarto. Hasta en las sábanas podía sentirla. Se recosto en el colchón y cayó dormido al instante.

Se despertó con la luz del Sol. Al darse cuenta de que donde estaba, se levantó enseguida y fue saliendo con cuidado, por si el detective durmiente se había despertado y lo estaba buscando. Al parecer, no lo estaba, así que podía respirar tranquilo.

Volvió a la habitación que compartía con Kogoro y se metió nuevamente en su cama, fingiendo dormir al ver que el hombre empezaba a dar signos de querer abrir los ojos.

Se prometió a si mismo que esa noche tan solo había sido una excepción y que era demasiado imprudente volverlo a hacer, no lo repetiría.

Claro, eso por lo menos pensaba antes, pero cuando la noche llego, con ella vino nuevamente el insomnio y las ganas de volver a aspirar aquel aroma que tanto le había atraído, eran inaguantables.

Bueno, podía aprovechar que Ran aún no volvia, esa era la segunda noche que pasaba fuera, así que pasado mañana ya la volveria a ver y se libraría de aquella pequeña manía que se estaba empezando a crear.

Sin remedio, sabía que si quería volver a dormir tan bien como antes, tenía que ir. Así lo hizo, volviendo a tener el mismo efecto armonioso y relajante que anteriormente había sentido.

La tercera noche, paso igual. No había manera, había probado de todo mientras el día le obsequiaba su luz para estar lo suficientemente cansado como para dormirse sin necesidad de ir al cuarto de la joven.

Había jugado fútbol durante horas, se la había pasado leyendo sus novelas de misterio. Incluso había ayudado al Profesor Agasa junto con Haibara para un nuevo experimento que acabo, como sabía ya de antemano, en fracaso.

Todo lo había hecho, y supuestamente lo había conseguido pues sus piernas no daban para más y sus ojos se morían por cerrarse. Sin embargo, no podía dormirse. No lograba ceder al cansancio, simplemente porque no estaba ahí.

Muy bien, pues que así sea. Ya mañana vería a su amiga de la infancia y eso se le tendría que pasar si o si. A tientas en la oscuridad, volvió a aquella habitación que seguía impregnada con esa fragancia embriagadora.

Como había pasado ya las otras veces, el estar ahí fue como una pastilla contra el insomnio. Cayó rendido prácticamente al instante.

Al siguiente día, Ran se encontró su cama ocupada por el pequeño detective, quien seguía durmiendo. Había llegado temprano para darles una sorpresa a su padre y al niño pero ahora la asombrada era ella.

Con una sonrisa, dejo el equipaje que llevo para la salida en una esquina de la habitación y se acercó al pequeño. Se agachó a su lado y escucho que murmuraba en sueños.

-¿Qué dirá?- Susurro para si, acercándose un poco más para escuchar mejor.

Lo que oyó la sorprendió, pero logro sacarle una mayor sonrisa.

\- Ran... Te extraño...- Decía en voz baja, sin saber que ella ya estaba ahí. Pobrecito, lo debía haber pasado mal. Su padre no era precisamente el mejor del mundo para cuidar niños, y menos a uno tan curioso como lo es Conan.

-Yo también te extrañe, Conan-kun- Le dijo consciente de que no podía escucharle. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, que logró sonrojar al chico que aun dormía.

Decidió dejarlo descansar y salió de su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Cuando estuvo fuera, se encontró con su padre recién levantado, viéndola con sorpresa.

-De vuelta en casa- Pensó alegremente. Le contentaba saber que nada había cambiado en su ausencia. Demasiadas cosas lo habían hecho ya antes, y aún no lograba acostumbrarse a tal cambio en su vida.

Cuando él desapareció...

Ya casi ni estaba segura de que su amigo de la infancia hubiera realmente existido alguna vez, si todos aquellos años tan solo habían sido un sueño o quizás una burla del destino. Pero aquel amor seguía ahí, realidad o no, y no podía deshacerse fácilmente de eso. No podía o no quería, daba igual. La desilusión que se había llevado al ver que no había ido a la excursión fue grande pero... ¿De qué se sorprendía?

Años antes, claro que hubiera ido, pero tan solo porque ella siempre le convencía. Si no fuera por eso, él hubiera preferido quedarse en su tranquila soledad, en su gran biblioteca, leyendo las novelas de Arthur Conan Doyle y resolviendo misteriosos asesinatos, dando a entender la razón por la cual le llamaban "Holmes del siglo 21".

Sabía que era muy poco probable que fuera, más aún cuando no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con él. Antes hubiera deseado verle, no se hubiese conformado con solo oirle, pero sabía que eso ya era misión imposible. Tan solo pensó que iría por ella... Que lo podría ver de nuevo a la cara, mirar aquellos ojos azules y aquella arrogante sonrisa que la habían hechizado, solo una vez más.

Que ingenuidad por su parte...

Notó los ojos llorosos, sin saber si era por la verdura que estaba picando ahora para el almuerzo, tras dar de desayunar a su hambriento padre, o por el recuerdo de ese amor tan inalcanzable, inaccesible para ella.

No debía llorar, no podía... Pero era inevitable. Tal vez lo hacía con la absurda fe de que él vendría a consolarla, como siempre lo había hecho desde que eran niños, sin preguntar ni decir nada más que palabras tranquilizadoras y abrazandola fuertemente, como si se le fuera la vida en ello, como si así pudiera protegerla de aquello que la entristecia. La dejaba llorar en su pecho y ella, sintiendo aquella calidez, no se reprimia pero le aliviaba inexplicablemente.

Más ahora el llanto no se detenía, seguía su flujo y él no volvia. Debía aceptarlo de una vez, aprender a vivir con ello, pero era tan difícil...

En medio de aquellos pensamientos en los que implicaba recordar a aquel detective, no se había dado cuenta de que su "hermanito" le estaba mirando triste, desde la puerta de la habitacion. Habia despertado y se sorprendio cuando la encontró. Aunque jamás pensó que su reencuentro después de aquellos tres largos días sería de aquella manera. Y no había que ser detective para entender la razón.

Ella seguia sollozando, sin detenerse, sin saber que aquellos ojos azules que tanto añoraba estaban mirándola en ese momento, cuando más los extrañaba. Y de eso no era consciente, pero el chico si, él sabía que ella quería verle y que lo hacía sin darse cuenta, pero no podía decirle nada.

Quizás eso, sumado a aquellas lágrimas, era lo que más dolía. Y sin embargo, no era un dolor externo, más quisiera él, pues por lo menos podría tener una cura. Aquella sensación era interna, en lo profundo de su corazón, porque él también quería plantearle muchas preguntas, decirle sus respuestas, contarle las intensas emociones que ella le hacia experimentar... ¡Eran tantas las cosas que quería decirle!. Tantas, que parecía que ni en una vida podría decirle todo aquello, pero todo se resumiria en un par, tan solo dos simples palabras que significaban absolutamente todo para él...

Ran se sintió observada, alguien la estaba viendo y, sinceramente, no quería que su padre la encontrara así o empezaría a hacer preguntas. De reojo, vio con sus empañados ojos a la puerta. Casi se desmayo de la sorpresa al ver aquellos orbes azules, sin duda, los de él. Podía verlos entre muchos otros iguales y aun así diferenciarlos, eran inconfundibles.

En su conmoción, quiso girar rápidamente para verle, para atraparle, para que no se escapara de nuevo. Su cuerpo le pedía que se moviera, más no podía hacerlo, estaba paralizada ante la idea de que sólo fuera un mero espejismo, una ilusión que sabía que iba a desaparecer si se daba la vuelta.

-Shinichi...- Susurró, pero para el niño fue completamente audible.

Y tan acostumbrado estaba ya que ella pronunciara su nombre con aquella tristeza, que casi no se acordaba de como lo decía antes. Contrastaba con la de sus recuerdos, cuando le llamaba de una manera alegre, feliz... Cuando ambos estaban juntos, cuando eran amigos inseparables pero nunca nada más, no sabía si por la timidez de ella o la cobardía suya.

Tal vez le falto eso, valentia, o quizas confianza, aunque venia siendo lo mismo al fin y al cabo. Habia tenido muchas, infinitas oportunidades para ser feliz con ella. Y ahora que no podia hacerlo, cunado era imposible que supiera la verdad de sus sentimientos... Ahora era cuando solo ansiaba contarselo absolutamente todo, arrepintiendose terriblemente de no haberlo hecho en el pasado.

Que estupidez de su parte, ¿no?

Ran aun no se decidia, pero pensaba que seria mejor quitarse la venda de una vez. El no estaba ahí, era imposible, no podia ser verdad. Era solo el reflejo de lo que sus ojos querian ver.

Se giro lentamente, aun reticente a ver la realidad. Cuando se volteo completamente, el corazon le dio un vuelco. No era el adolescente que ella conocia, pero visualizo al niño que hacia años habia visto.

Al pequeño Kudo Shinichi que la hacia jugar a los detectives o al futbol aun cuando ella no queria, al niño que siempre era capaz de encontrarla, por mucho que se escondiera de el, quien le decia que era una tonta por tener miedo a las tormentas y que usaba las frases de Holmes que se memorizaba de los pocos libros que con esa edad lograba entender.

Mas no podia ser el mismo, porque ahora Shinichi tenia 17 años como ella. No podia ser el.

Con ese pensamiento, su vista se fue aclarando, distinguiendo las gafas de montura negra que caracterizaban y, a la vez, diferenciaban a Edogawa Conan de Kudo Shinichi. Pero era normal que en su confusion se equivocara, eran como dos gotas de agua, tan parecidos que a veces dolia ver a Conan, pues le recordaba tanto a su amigo de la infancia...

Si el estaba ahí, debio haber visto sus lagrimas, penso la karateca, limpiandose el agua de los ojos. No era adecuado que el niño la viera tan triste, sabia como era y tambien se deprimiria. Y Conan tan solo tenia 7 años para pensar en la tristeza de los demas, no seria justo.

-Conan-kun, veo que has despertado, ¿Tienes hambre?- Pregunto al cabo de unos minutos, con la voz aun algo rota por el llanto reciente. El nombrado nego con la cabeza lentamente, aun con su mirada cerulea tan triste como antes y se podria agregar aun mas, viendo la fingida alegria de la chica.

Con una excusa que no logro convencer al pequeño, Ran se dispuso a reanudar el almuerzo y trato de que Conan olvidara el incidente de aquella mañana. Para no preocuparla, fingio que lo habia borrado de su memoria, pero en realidad no dejo de darle vueltas a ello durante todo el dia.

El dia paso a la noche, la noche paso a ser madrugada mas el no dormia. Ahora no era por la misma razon anterior, puesto que la chica si estaba en casa, pero no podia dejar de pensar en el mismo tema que tanto le habia torturado durante el dia. Empezaba a estar emocionalmente agotado y herido de aquella mentira con la que tenia que convivir cada dia. No lo soportaba mas, no podia seguir asi, pero Haibara y el Profesor ya se lo habian advertido. Debia continuar con aquella farsa para que ella no peligrase y para el, su seguridad estaba muy por encima del dolor que el pudiera llegar a sentir.

Pero el problema erradicaba en que Ran tambien sufria en aquella historia. Y le dolia que un angel tan bueno como lo es ella estuviese llorando por un pobre desgraciado como lo era el.

Y se sentia tan mal, porque ella confiaba tan ciegamente en el, porque pensaba que nunca seria capaz de mentirle y no sabia que estaba siendo victima del engaño mas vil del que el era el autor. Y para su mala fortuna, sabia en el fondo de su corazon que era demasiado probable que Ran lo detestara para toda la eternidad cuando llegase a saber la verdad. Y se lo merecia, ¡Claro que se lo merecia! ¡Era un maldito mentiroso! ¡Era tan solo digno de su desprecio!

Y he ahí el otro dilema, el no queria perderla... La amaba demasiado, se habia metido de lleno en los sentimientos de su corazon y ahora no sabia como salir sin ser herido. Y solo con imaginar como aquellos orbes violaceos le mirarian, llenos de desprecio, rabia, odio y dolor... La mera idea le rompia el corazon.

Miró su reloj que estaba muy poco iluminado, pero podía verse la hora gracias a una mejora del Profesor Agasa al ponerle fluorescente. Tres y media de la madrugada y él seguía pensando en aquel problema en el que ahora vivía. Y sabía que, si quería dormir por lo menos un par de horas, tendría que continuar con esa pequeña rutina que había venido teniendo aquellos días.

Tal vez era la desesperación de volverla a ver, o quizás solo quería dormir un poco para acabar con ese cansancio, daba igual. Lo importante era que, sin casi darse cuenta, ya estaba delante de aquel dulce rostro durmiente que tanto le gustaba contemplar.

Y como las otras veces, sonrió sin percatarse de ello pues también estaba demasiado concentrado en retener aquella imagen en sus pupilas.

Pero parecía que su cuerpo ya no se conformaba tan solo con verla. Su mano pareció cobrar vida propia y se acercó a una de las mejillas de la joven. Al sentir aquel contacto, sintió un escalofrío por la espalda, como una sensación eléctrica que no le había desagradado.

La acarició suavemente, con cautela. No podía llegar a despertar, aunque sabia que Ran tenia un sueño muy profundo.

Se desvió a la cabellera castaña de la chica, era tan suave...

Su mirada se centro en un punto fijo, sonrojandose al ser consciente de ello. Esos labios que tanto le tentaban, que ansiaba probar, estaban ligeramente entreabiertos, como invitándole a sentirlos. Definitivamente, eso era una prueba muy grande para su autocontrol.

Dios, ¡Como deseaba ahora tener su cuerpo! ¡Aquella tentación era demasiada para él!

No, no sería justo si le robara un beso ahora, cuando ella no podía negarse ni oponerse. Además, si la besaba ahora, no sería lo mismo. Tenía que ser con su consentimiento y una vez se hubiera enterado de su mayor mentira. Entonces, y si ella decidía perdonarle, podría probar aquellos labios con absoluta libertad y dicha.

Pero si lo odiaba, se quedaría con las ganas de haberlos sentido una vez... Y ella nunca lo sabría, no se sentiría mal... Tan solo acortar la distancia y tendría el mejor momento de su vida...

Cegado por sus propios pensamientos, fue acortando aquella separación. Ya casi los rozaba, cuando su conciencia actuó, recordándole que no podía hacerlo o lo lamentaria. En un rápido movimiento, se desvió a su mejilla, depositando ahí aquel desesperado beso.

Se separó de ella para volver a contemplarla.

-No sabes cuanto echo de menos aquellos días que te tenía a mi lado, Ran...- Le confesó, sabiendo que no podía escucharle. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando, sucumbiendo al sueño mientras se acomodaba un poco al lado de la joven. Sabiendo que ella era lo último que veía al dormir y lo primero que vería al despertar.

Como quisiera que fuese así por el resto de su vida


	8. Chapter 8- Beso Seductivo

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Espero que sigan comentando este desafio, y aqui les dejo el siguiente, que es un poco mas corto que los anteriores. Feliz Navidad!**

* * *

 **Beso Nº 8: Seductivo**

Era un hermoso día de invierno. Las navidades estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y numerosas tiendas estaban adornadas con diversos tipos de objetos navideños.

En un parque de la inmensa capital japonesa, se encontraba una joven de cabellos castaños y orbes violetas, abrigada para enfrentar el duro frio del mes, sentada en un banco, mirando al cielo lleno de nubes que avecinaban una nevada.

Sintió algo caliente en su rostro, y se sobresalto, apartandose de lo que fuera que provocaba aquel ardor. Miro para uno de sus lados, concretamente el derecho, buscando el causante de aquel repentino cambio de temperatura. Descubrió un vaso de plástico de tonalidades blancas y marrones.

Lo había vuelto a hacer.

-¡Shinichi!- Exclamo, mirando para atrás. Vio al joven de ojos azules riéndose en cuanto había gritado. Se levantó del banco y tomó el café que le ofrecía, el mismo que había sido usado para esa broma.

-Eres tan ingenua, Ran. Siempre caes en la misma broma- Dijo con una sonrisa ladina, que aunque a ella le encantaba, también le fastidiaba de sobremanera. Sobretodo al oír ese tonito burlón que tenía su voz.

-¡Eres un idiota!- Exclamó, enfadada. Tomó de su bebida caliente para tratar de calmarse. El joven tan solo alargó su sonrisa.

-Pero soy tu idiota- Comentó divertido, mientras empezaban a caminar por aquel parque infantil en el que jugaban de niños. Ella sonrió un poco al oírle.

\- Serás lo que quieras, pero me debes una- Dijo con altivez- No te creas que va a quedar así.

Él se adelantó y, cuando estuvo delante de ella, volteó, la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia si, con una sonrisa burlesca.

-Yo te compenso ahora mismo, no te preocupes- Dijo, mientras juntaba sus frentes y se miraban a los ojos. El joven trató de contener sus ganas de darle un beso, esos que tanto le gustaban.

-No quiero esa "clase" de compensación- Sonrio con burla, desorientando un poco al joven. Aprovecho la oportunidad para alejarse de el- Quiero que me lleves al cine

Shinichi, aun estatico, la miraba con sorpresa. Habia dado por sentado que iba a obtener uno de aquellos dulces besos que tanto le gustaban, ¿Cuándo se le habia escapado? ¿Cómo lo habia hecho tan rapido?

-Esta bien- Cedio, acercandose a la chica que le daba la espalda y abrazandola por detrás- Hay una de misterio que...

-Sera la que yo quiera ver- Interrumpio, volteando aun en los brazos del muchacho para encararle con una sonrisa confiada- Y es la misma que te dije que queria ver ayer y tu cambiaste de tema en cuanto oiste el titulo.

-¿Esa que con solo el nombre ya se nota que es una pelicula romanticona y empalagosa?- Pregunto el joven detective, con incredulidad

-No es para tanto, Shinichi- La muchacha de orbes violetas entrelazo sus brazos por detrás del cuello del joven, acortando un poco la distancia entre ambos- ¿Lo haras?

-Ran... Sabes lo poco que me gustan esas cosas...-Comento algo incomodo, sabiendo que ella era perfectamente consciente de que no resistiria mucho mas la tentacion de besarla

-Shinichi... Por favor...- Le miro con esos ojos violaceos llenos de ternura, tanto que ya era casi imposible negarse, menos cuando iba acercandose mas a el, haciendo que sus ganas de probar el dulzor de sus labios se incrementara

-Pero Ran, ya te he dicho que...-No pudo acabar su oracion, puesto que la muchacha le habia besado. Pero fue un visto y no visto, pues en cuanto tuvo consciencia y quiso reaccionar, intentando acercarla aun mas, ella rapidamente se separo, deshaciendo el agarre del muchacho con asombrosa facilidad.

La miro y vio una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro. Ese beso tan solo habia sido para seducirlo e incitarlo a que hiciera su voluntad...

-Esta bien...-Cedio Shinichi, resignado y empezando a caminar, tomandola de la mano- Iremos a ver la dichosa pelicula

Y lo peor es que habia conseguido hacerlo sin necesidad de repetir el acto.


	9. Chapter 9- Beso de Fin de Guerra

**Beso Nº9- Fin de Guerra**

Era de noche en la capital japonesa, la luna no había hecho su acto de presencia y por tanto, el cielo era tan solo iluminado por las estrellas, haciendo que aquella noche fuera aún más oscura de lo habitual.

Aquello le convenía, pues no era precisamente bueno que alguien viera lo que estaba por hacer.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo?- Preguntó una voz femenina, una que él conocía bien- Asi solo te harás daño a ti mismo

Esbozó una triste sonrisa al escuchar sus palabras. Sabía que tenía razón, pero no podía evitarlo, lo ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas, necesitaba hacerlo.

-Lo sé- Respondió con simpleza y amargura- Pero no podré estar tranquilo hasta que lo haga

-Allá tú- Suspiró con resignación, sabiendo que era imposible el hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Subió las escaleras, dejando atrás a su amiga de cabellos castaños rojizos, quien había descubierto su pequeña escapada nocturna y le había seguido, sacándole una explicación de a donde iba a tales horas.

En escasos minutos, tenía en frente la puerta que debía de estar cerrada. Sacó un clip de su bolsillo y ejecutó las explicaciones que su amigo le había dado para abrir cerraduras. Sabía que ese tipo era un experto en la materia, no por nada era uno de los ladrones más famosos del país.

La puerta cedió, dejándole paso. Camino en silencio, a tientas en la oscuridad e intentando no chocar con nada para no despertar a los habitantes que deberían estar durmiendo. Llegó a su destino, aquella puerta era la única que lo separaba de aquella joven de cabellos castaños y ojos violetas que le había conquistado cada día, sin siquiera pretenderlo.

Sonrió nuevamente, pero era muy diferente a la que le había dedicado a su amiga anteriormente. Recordarla era siempre motivo de alegría, aunque fuera en esas circunstancias y la necesidad de verla se hacia más grande por cada segundo que pasaba.

Tras respirar profundamente, entró en la habitación, descubriendo a la muchacha que le había robado el sueño, la misma que provocaba aquellas casi insanas ansias por apreciarla, aunque fuera de lejos.

Como lo había supuesto, estaba plácidamente dormida. Su sonrisa se apagó cuando vio un rastro de lágrimas en las mejillas de la joven, recordando el motivo por el cual estaba ahí.

Se aproximó a la cama donde ella reposaba, arrodilladose junto a ella. Notó que estaba levemente iluminada por una luz, y buscó su origen, hallando una pequeña lámpara de mesa que estaba encendida.

-Siempre tan despistada- Susurró, volviendo parte de su alegría a él y volviendo a mirarla. Era bueno saber que había cosas que nunca cambiaban, a pesar de que su vida hubiera dado un giro de 360 grados aquel fatídico día.

Si tan solo no le hubiera dejado atrás, si se hubiera quedado con ella... Ahora no estaría en esa situación.

A pesar de que la batalla contra los hombres de negro hubiese terminado, aunque hubiera recuperado su verdadero aspecto, lo que nunca volveria a ser como era, es la relación entre él y su amiga de la infancia.

Y todo eso le pasaba por haber dado las cosas por sentado antes de tiempo.

En el preciso instante en que Haibara, ahora Miyano, le dijo que había encontrado la cura a su problema, fue una explosión de alegría al saber que podría regresar al lado de la chica de orbes violáceos. Pero su euforia duró poco, pues minutos después, Akai Shuuichi hizo su aparición, diciéndole que debía alejarse de todas las personas que quería y conocía para no exponerlas al peligro.

Habían descubierto que seguía vivo, que no había muerto en aquel parque de atracciones y lo estaban buscando.

Pero no podía hacerlo así sin más, sentía que debía dar a Ran una explicación, que no podía dejar que ella lo siguiera esperando cuando su destino podría ser el peor. Las posibilidades de salir vivo de aquella guerra eran escasas, y lo sabía.

Dio por sentado que su vida acabaria en la batalla y prefirió que ella lo odiase, para que así cuando se enterase de su muerte, no sufriera tanto como si mantenía la esperanza de que lo volveria a ver. Fue una despedida dura, y tuvo que reunir todas sus fuerzas de donde no las tenía para no abrazarla y decirle que la quería, en vez de tratarla con una frialdad falsa que ella, dolida, se creyó.

Su destino era morir en aquella lucha, pero parecía que era caprichoso y la había tomado con él, pues seguía vivo, con unas cuantas heridas de bala que lo tuvieron en cama un par de meses. Pero vivo.

Se habia equivocado estrepitosamente y, por consecuencia, ahora ella lo detestaba. ¿De qué servía haber recuperado su cuerpo cuando aquella muchacha a la que amaba ya no le quería?

De nada. Sabía que lo tenía merecido, pues el dolor que él sentía no era nada comparado al que le había hecho sufrir a Ran. No era ni siquiera la cuarta parte.

Tras admirarla unos instantes, y sin poderlo evitar, acarició con una mano el rostro de la joven. Era tan suave, tan hermoso... Despierta o dormida, ella parecía un auténtico ángel.

Un ángel que él no se merecía en lo absoluto.

Y despues estaban aquellos labios, tan tentadores, que le invitaban a probarlos. No era lo correcto, y lo sabía, pero eso no quitaba que ansiara probarlos con todas sus fuerzas. No sería nada malo que tan sólo los rozara, ¿no?

Se acercó gradualmente a su rostro pacificado. Jamás sabría que le habría robado un beso, era verdad, pero igualmente no tuvo el valor de probar el dulzor de sus labios, sabía que ella no se lo permitiría si estuviera plenamente consciente. Por tanto, depositó su beso en una de sus mejillas, haciendo que ella se ruborizara aún dormida y que él sonriera ante la ternura que le provocaba aquella reacción.

Se incorporó lentamente, incapaz de seguir viendo a aquella que le había robado el corazón y que ya nunca le correspondería pero a la vez reticente de dejar atrás a la única que había amado y amaria.

Solo tendría el recuerdo de aquel beso que recientemente le había dado, sumado a todos los demas que tenía desde que podía recordar, tanto los alegres como los tristes.

Salió de la habitación, no sin antes dedicar una ultima mirada a aquella joven que quería. A pesar de que había vuelto a su aspecto original, aunque había terminado la guerra contra aquella organización que le destruyó la vida, había una cosa que le habían arrebatado, su bien más preciado y que nunca volviera a tener.

Porque ya nunca recuperaría el amor de ella, aquel que alguna vez tuvo sin darse cuenta. Aquel que ya era pasado en la vida de la joven y que el paso de los años le haría olvidar.

El mismo que siempre se arrepentiria de haber perdido, de no haber sido más valiente, no haber tenido más coraje para declararse, haber esperado que ella lo hiciera cuando era ya muy tarde, cuando su vida se había vuelto de color negro y no podía decirle lo que sentía.

Al igual que ahora era ya demasiado tarde para reparar su error y solo en su memoria quedaría el recuerdo de un amor que fue correspondido, pero ya no lo es...

Y ya nunca lo será.


	10. Chapter 10- Beso de Despedida

**Beso Nº10- Despedida**

Una mujer joven de cabellos castaños y ojos violetas corría a toda máquina por la calle, llevando una carpeta entre manos. Era su primer día en su nuevo trabajo y ya llegaba tarde. Perfecto.

Llegó a una avenida principal, donde el semáforo se iba a poner rojo para los peatones, pues el muñequito verde parpadeaba y para los coches ya estaba en ámbar y pasaban con rapidez.

-Ni en broma- Se dijo, acelerando aún más el paso. Sabía que aquellos semáforos solían demorar una eternidad para ponerse en verde y no estaba sobrada de tiempo para esperarlo.

El pequeño muñeco se puso en rojo totalmente, haciendo que ella maldijera su suerte pues aun estaba en la mitad de la carretera. Corrió aún más rápido, pero no vio venir un coche de color azul marino. Para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba al lado del capó del vehículo. Había frenado justo a tiempo.

-¡Mira por donde vas!- Exclamó el conductor, al que solo distinguió unos ojos de color azul, pues estaba muy nerviosa por el reciente suceso.

-¡Disculpe!- Gritó, para luego reanudar su carrera.

Afortunadamente, llego a tiempo al bufete de abogados, prometiendose a si misma que no volveria a ocurrir.

Ya, pues era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pues ya llegaba tarde otra vez. ¡Y eso que se había apresurado!

Llegó a la misma avenida, donde aquel mismo semáforo estaba en las mismas que ayer. ¿Se podía tener mejor suerte?

Cruzó muy rápido, pero aquel aparato parecía tenerle manía. ¡Se había puesto en rojo otra vez! ¡Y en el mismo lugar!

No podía quedarse en mitad de la carretera, asi que corrio los metros que la separaban de la acera cuando, de repente, se vio casi atropellada por un coche de color azul... ¿marino?

-¡Mira por donde...!- El conductor del vehiculo quedo sorprendido al descubrir a la misma mujer que el dia anterior, y ella no estaba muy diferente.

Se miraron con asombro unos minutos, pero el tuvo que reaccionar cuando escucho los pitidos de los vehiculos, exigiendole que moviera su coche para poder pasar. Ella se habia desplazado al lugar donde podian circular los peatones, observando atentamente al que casi le mataba por segunda vez aparcando en doble fila y poniendo las luces de emergencia.

Del asiento del conductor salio un hombre de tez blanca de su misma edad aparentemente, con unos ojos de color azul electrico y cabello castaño oscuro.

-¿Acaso quieres que te mate yo o me diras que es casualidad que sea la segunda vez que te cruzas en mi camino?- Le pregunto con ironia, una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para mantener una conversacion- Si querias hablar conmigo, no hacia falta que te arriesgaras tanto.

Ella enarco una ceja, viendo como ese tipo se lo tenia tan creido, el mismo que le dedicaba una sonrisa burlesca y arrogante. Le dieron ganas de borrarsela de la cara. De repente su retraso ya no era tan importante, es mas, ni siquiera se acordaba de ello.

-Ni siquiera se quien eres. No te lo creas tanto- Replico con tono molesto, lo cual solo hizo que la sonrisa de aquel tipo se alargara

-Es raro que no me reconozcas, suelen acosarme muy a menudo en las calles- Dijo aun burlon- No me sorprenderia que algun dia una de mis fans actuara como tu.

-Tu te lo tienes muy creido, ¿Verdad?- Comento entre irónica y enfadada, ¿Qué se creia? ¡Que arrogante!

-Quiza- Respondio, con esa sonrisa tan fastidiante pintada en su rostro, haciendo que ella se enfureciera aun mas.

-Engreido- Le espeto, para luego volverse, molesta. Empezo a caminar, con orgullo, dispuesta a alejarse de aquel conductor que habia tratado de atropellarla.

-¿Tu no tenias prisa por llegar a algun sitio?- Pregunto, haciendo que ella se detuviese al escucharle. Se volteo y le miro confusa y asombrada al mismo tiempo. El solo alargo su juguetona sonrisa, se notaba que se lo estaba pasando en grande.

-¿Cómo sabes tu eso?- Cuestiono, desconfiada. Primero trataba de atropellarla y ahora sabia las prisas que llevaba, y de las que recientemente acababa de recordar. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar preguntarselo al de ojos azules.

-Es obvio- Respondio con simpleza- Si el semaforo se pone en rojo mientras estas a mitad de cruzar, es porque has pasado a la carrera cuando estaba ya por ceder el paso a los coches. Significa que vas con mucha prisa y no puedes permitirte el lujo de esperar. Y deduzco por tu ropa y esa carpeta que llevas, que se trata de tu trabajo, y dado que casi te matas por segunda vez, debe ser que ayer llegaste con las justas y hoy estas en las mismas. ¿Me equivoco?

Si antes estaba sorprendida, ahora lo estaba mas. Era impresionante la seguridad con la que lo afirmaba, tan confiado que incluso podria jugarse lo que fuera a que no estaba errado.

Y lo peor es que tenia que darle la razon.

-No, no te equivocas- Suspiro con pesadez. Odiaba decirle ese tipo de cosas a las personas tan creidas como aquel que la miraba con aquellos orbes azulados y esa altivez que tanto la molestaba.

-Lo sabia- Dijo con satisfaccion- Y supongo que ahora vas aun mas atrasada que antes, y solo para que veas lo buena persona que soy, te hare el favor de llevarte en mi coche.

Ella le miro con expresion incredula. ¿Qué pretendia?

-No suelo entrar en coches desconocidos, y menos con alguien que trato de matarme y tan engreido como tu- Expuso, ante su atenta y penetrante mirada que de algun modo la puso nerviosa, pero pudo controlarlo antes de que se diera cuenta- Primeramente, ¿Quién eres?

Como toda respuesta, el se acerco aun mas, acortando distancias y asombrandola. Se puso al lado de su oido y le susurro, haciendo que sintiera un cosquilleo por la espalda al sentir su respiracion en su piel. Se sorprendio en cuanto oyo lo que dijo, y en cuanto se separo, miro al castaño con mas incredulidad aun.

-¿Pretendes que te crea?- Pregunto, y el le entrego algo de color negro. Tomo el objeto y lo abrio, descubriendo una placa policial que reiteraba lo que dijo anteriormente. La miro fijamente, con desconfianza, comprobando si era real. El se percato de ello.

-¿En serio estas viendo si no es falsa?-Pregunto, esta vez siendo él el incredulo- ¡Que desconfiada!

-Solo me aseguro de saber la identidad de la persona con la que hablo- Replico, devolviendole el objeto una vez hubo comprobado que era real- No me gustaria tener que enseñarte de lo que soy capaz.

-Wow, chica peligrosa- Se burló él- Tendré que andarme con cuidado

Era tan fastidiante... Si no fuera porque era policía, ya le hubiera demostrado lo que había aprendido en su entrenamiento de Karate. Y lo peor es que necesitaba su ayuda si quería llegar a la hora a su trabajo.

Entonces se percato de que el coche que casi la mataba no era un patrulla, sino uno como cualquier otro.

-¿Y tú por qué no tienes un...?- No acabo de formular la pregunta, pues él le dedicó una enigmática sonrisa que hizo que comprendiera al instante. Un agente encubierto- ¿En serio?

Como toda respuesta, le guiño un ojo y se llevó el dedo índice a los labios, aun sonriente.

Ella sonrió levemente.

-¿Quieres que te lleve o no?- Preguntó, al cabo de un rato, pues aquella sonrisa le había embobado tanto que estuvieron mirándose por unos minutos a los ojos, sin emitir palabra- No vaya a ser que me multen

Se alegro de haber provocado la risa de aquella mujer que parecía angelical.

-Está bien, no quiero que te abran un expediente- Aceptó, lo que hizo que la sonrisa de él se alargara.

-Vamos pues- Dijo, acompañándola al vehículo.

Se adelanto unos pasos y le abrió la puerta, haciendo una reverencia con una sonrisa burlesca.

-Señorita- Dijo sarcástico. Ella le sonrió con altivez y entró en el coche, dejando que el castaño cerrara la puerta y pasase al lado del conductor.

-¿A donde?- Preguntó, arrancando el vehículo y mirándola de reojo.

-No sé si conocerás la calle- Respondió, algo insegura.

-Me ofendes- Dijo con voz dolida pero burlona

Sonrió resignada y le dio la dirección. Vio como el se veía confiado, así que supo que si conocía la calle.

-¿Y siempre pasas por ahí a esta hora?- Preguntó, curiosa. Ella tenía que hacerlo para llegar a su trabajo, no había otro camino.

-Si, suelo darme una vuelta por aquí en mi tiempo libre- Dijo sonriente- Lo que nunca me había pasado era que una mujer se pusiera en medio de la carretera a modo suicida.

-¡Que no es eso!- Exclamó, molesta- ¡Sabes que solo es porque llego tarde!

-Si, lo sé- Replicó burlón. Aquella chica le divertía mucho, y había mantenido una larga conversación que ninguna mujer había podido llegar a entablar con él. Hasta ahora- Pero yo solo se que llegas tarde a tu trabajo. Y tu sabes mucho más de mi

Vio por donde iba, y lo cierto es que tenía razón. En su enfado, no se había dado cuenta de que no se había presentado.

-Mouri Ran, ese es mi nombre- Dijo con una leve sonrisa- Y mi trabajo lo sabrás cuando llegues.

-Kudo Shinichi, encantado- Comentó burlonamente, pues sabía que ella ya había leído su nombre en la placa.

-El hijo del famoso escritor y de la también famosa ex-actriz- Dijo con burla- Con razón tienes este coche

-Pues no, lista. No me lo han comprado mis padres- Replicó también burlón- Me lo he ganado con mi sueldo.

-Seguro...- Empezó, pero vio como un niño cruzaba la carretera, persiguiendo un balón- ¡Frena!

Él obedeció al instante, y tuvo suerte pues no le había dado al pequeño, que estaba asustado por el reciente suceso. Tomó su pelota y se disculpó, volviendo al parque donde jugaba con unos niños.

Ambos suspiraron aliviados y Shinichi reanudó la marcha.

-Menos mal que lo habías visto, no me había dado cuenta- Le dijo sinceramente, sonriendo de una forma amable que a ella logro sonrojarle levemente- Gracias

-N-no hace falta que me des las gracias- Respondió con timidez, al final no era tan arrogante como creía en un principio. Y con esa sonrisa en su rostro, era mucho más difícil tratarle. ¡Incluso prefería la otra tan fastidiante!

-Mira, ya hemos llegado- Comentó al cabo de unos minutos. Vio el edificio que había ahí, y deducio de inmediato el trabajo de ella- Con que abogada ¿no?

Dejando a un lado su timidez, le miró con una dulce sonrisa. Le había hecho un gran favor al llevarle, sino hubiera llegado tarde otra vez y ahora va incluso sobrada de tiempo.

-Gracias- Agradeció y se acercó a él, dándole un pequeño beso de despedida en su mejilla. Salió del coche y cuando se dispuso a cerrar la puerta, se detuvo ante sus palabras.

-¡Espera! ¿Nos volveremos a ver?- Preguntó, ansiando que la respuesta fuera positiva.

-Tal vez- Sonrió misteriosamente y cerró la puerta, se volteó y se dispuso a entrar en el edificio.

Shinichi la vio desaparecer tras la puerta del lugar y arrancó de nuevo, pensando en aquella sonrisa logro hacerle sentir cosas que nunca había experimentado antes y ese pequeño beso que le había encantado más de lo debido.

Miro el asiento del acompañante, que había quedado con su aroma embriagador y había una pequeña tarjeta encima. La tomó con curiosidad, mientras esperaba un semáforo.

Esa chica... ¿Cuando había apuntado su número de teléfono sin que el se diera cuenta?

Sonrió nuevamente y se guardo la tarjeta en uno de sus bolsillos de la chaqueta. Aquel beso sería de despedida, pero no pensaba permitir que fuera así. La encontraría de nuevo aunque tuviera que plantarse delante de ese edificio hasta que saliera. Sólo para verla a ella y a su sonrisa.

Y con un poco de suerte, obtendría otro beso suyo.


	11. Chapter 11- Beso A lo Spiderman

**Beso Nº11- A lo Spiderman**

Quizá era que se aburría demasiado, tal vez era por hacer algo. Fuera como fuese, el caso es que ya estaba ahí con su mejor amigo y rival y ese ladrón que, contrario a lo que se creería, habían acabado por llevarse relativamente bien a pesar de tener "oficios" completamente opuestos.

Desde el momento en el que vio a Kuroba Kaito esbozar una de sus características sonrisas divertidas, supo que no iba a pasar nada bueno. Y si lo sabía... ¿Por qué demonios había aceptado jugar a eso?

Es la pregunta en la que volvia a su pensamiento anterior. Quizá se aburría demasiado o tal vez era por hacer algo.

-Te ha tocado, Kudo- Dijo el mago, divertido- ¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

Miró a Hattori, pidiéndole en silencio ayuda. El moreno sonrió de la misma manera que el ladron, cosa que hizo que Shinichi tuviera claro que no iba a apoyarlo. Ahora era cuando se necesitaba una llamada oportuna, que alguien llamara al timbre, pero la suerte no estaba de su parte.

Ni siquiera estaba Ran para salvarle, pues se había ido al centro comercial con Suzuki, Toyama y su reciente amiga Nakamori Aoko. Maldita suerte.

-Miedo me da que puedas volver a preguntarme, Kuroba- Dijo con sinceridad, recordando la pregunta que le había hecho anteriormente y a la cual no respondió contudentemente- Así que esta vez elegiré atrevimiento.

La sonrisa de Kaito se alargó aún más, haciendo que el detective se arrepintiera enseguida de su decisión.

-¡Ni de coña!- Exclamó, viendo aquella infinita distancia que los separaba del suelo- ¡No lo haré! ¿¡Quien te crees que soy?! ¿¡Spiderman?!

Estaban encima del centro comercial al que las chicas habían ido, literalmente hablando, pues se encontraban en el mismo tejado del edificio. Un par de kilómetros tenían que separarles del suelo, y sinceramente la altura era, sin ninguna duda, acojonante.

-Venga ya, no seas cobarde- Dijo su casi gemelo- Yo he saltado desde edificios peores y no me ha pasado nada. ¡Incluso tú lo hiciste una vez!

-¡Pero tenías una ala delta y yo un paracaídas!- Rebatio- ¡Ahora quieres que salte con la unica seguridad de un arnés!

Heiji, quien no había intervenido en la conversación, echó a reír en cuanto recordó el reto impuesto por Kuroba.

-Venga, Kudo, podría ser peor- Animo el moreno, recibiendo una mirada fulminante del aludido

-¿Podría ser peor? ¿Que puede ser peor?- Preguntó con ironía

-No preguntes- Respondió, echándose a reír nuevamente al ver la sonrisa que alargó el mago al escuchar las cuestiones del detective del este.

-Te juro que me vengare por esto, Kuroba- Amenazó, a lo que el mago solo respondió manteniendo su sonrisa

-Que miedo- Se burló- Tendré que salir del país.

-Tu burlate, algún día me vengare- Le dedico su mejor mirada asesina y volvió a mirar abajo. El arnés no le daba ninguna seguridad, sobretodo porque el que lo había proporcionado había sido Kaito.

-Si no mueres en el intento- Rió al ver la cara de susto del detective al oírle. ¡Era tan divertido todo eso!

-Hattori, si muero por la caída, encierra a este por mi- Dijo con algo de risa. Sabía que el mago no llegaría tan lejos- Y dile a Ran que le de una buena paliza

El moreno rio nuevamente al ver la cara de miedo de Kuroba al oír la última petición de Shinichi.

-Mejor no mueras, no quiero ser el objetivo de tu novia- Comentó con burla el mago, haciendo que el chico se sonrojase como siempre que le juntaban con su amiga de la infancia.

-¡No es mi novia!- Exclamó, haciendo que sus dos amigos rieran a carcajadas.

-¡Venga ya! ¡Si te declaraste y todo!- Replicó Heiji, llevándose una mirada asesina por parte del detective de ojos azules. Kaito sonrió al obtener la información.

-¿En serio? ¿Y aun así dices que no?- Preguntó con asombro Kuroba, haciendo que el joven aludido desviase la vista al suelo.

Su relación con Ran era algo extraña desde que volvió a recuperar su aspecto. Ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a recordar lo sucedido en Inglaterra, no lo habían mencionado en ningún momento. Siguieron con su amistad, pero no era ni de lejos lo mismo que antaño. Se veían, se hablaban e incluso bromeaban y reían juntos, si, pero había una cierta tensión entre ellos en determinadas situaciones.

Él no reunía el coraje para decirle de manera definitiva sus sentimientos, y a pesar de que jugaba con ventaja pues sabía los de ella. ¿Pero quien le aseguraba que no hubieran cambiado en el año que estuvo luchando contra aquella organización, sin verla?

Al ver la tristeza del detective, el moreno y el mago se miraron, preguntándose como animarle. En situaciones como esas, ni siquiera el carismático de Kaito sabía que hacer para alegrarle un poco.

Eso no quitaba que no lo fuera a intentar.

-Venga, anima esa cara- Dijo, dándole una palmada en la espalda y logrando que el joven le mirara- Ahora es tu oportunidad.

-¿Mi oportunidad?-Repitió extrañado, ¿a que se refería exactamente?

-Recuerda la otra parte del reto, Kudo- Dijo Hattori con una divertida sonrisa pintada en su rostro, sabiendo por donde iba el mago.

-¿La otra...?- Empezó, pensando en lo que quería decir, recordandolo antes de terminar su cuestión- ¡¿Iba en serio?!

Volvieron a partirse de risa ante la incredulidad del detective del este.

-Pues claro, ¿Que te pensabas?- Cuestionó irónico el mago, entre risas.

-¡Ni en broma!- Exclamó sonrojado, mirando nuevamente abajo, recordando la infinita distancia que había. Maldita sea su suerte, estaba ahí.

Podía verla desde cualquier ángulo y reconocerla al instante, era ella y estaba justo en frente de un escaparate, perfecto para "la otra parte del reto". La observó fijamente, no podría estar en frente suya, pero igualmente era hermosa.

Para más desfortuna, Kaito noto la ensoñación del chico y miró abajo. Pudo apreciar lo mismo que el joven, pues reconoció a su propia amiga. Sonrió infantilmente y miró al detective de kanto, quien tenía puesto y asegurado aquel arnés.

Shinichi no supo como, pero estaba ya cayendo en picado, absorbido por la fuerza de gravedad. ¡Maldito Kuroba! ¡Lo había empujado!

-¡Kuroba yo te mato!- Exclamó mientras caía, lo suficientemente alto para que el mago lo escuchara. Desgraciado, podía oír sus carcajadas y las numerosas burlas hacia él en su mente, aunque no pudiera pensar en mucho por la estrepitosa caída en la que estaba.

-¡Cumple la otra parte del reto y te subo!- Exclamó Kaito, riéndose a carcajada limpia.

En unos minutos, estuvo en frente de aquellos ojos violetas que lo miraban con asombro. Junto a ella también estaban Aoko, Kazuha y Sonoko, pero el solo tenia ojos para ella.

-¿Shi-Shinichi?- Alcanzó a decir la joven karateca, quien minutos antes había estado apreciando un vestido y de forma tan repentina veía a su "amigo" boca abajo y con una cuerda que lo sujetaba al techo del edificio

-Hola Ran- Sonrió algo nervioso, sabía lo que tenía que hacer si quería que aquel ladrón le subiese de nuevo y estar en tierra firme, pero la muchacha estaba un poco lejos- ¿Podrías acercarte un poco, por favor?

La joven ladeo ligeramente la cabeza y parpadeo un par de veces, intrigada. Era la primera vez que veia a su amigo de la infancia literalmente colgado de una azotea, y que estuviera incluso manteniendo una conversación con toda naturalidad. Igualmente, accedió a la petición, acercándose un poco más al joven.

Shinichi se dio cuenta de lo bien calculado que lo tenía todo aquel mago. Podía llegar al rostro de la muchacha a pesar de estar boca abajo, pues la cuerda había dejado su cabeza justo a la altura del rostro de su amiga.

Reunió coraje y, cuando ella se acercó, le dio un beso en la mejilla que logró sacarle los colores a Ran, quien no se esperaba tal acto.

-¡¿A eso lo llamas tu un beso?!- Preguntó Kaito desde arriba, con unos prismáticos en su mano que ninguno de los dos detectives supieron de donde lo había sacado.

-¡Kuroba deja de quejarte y subeme!- Replicó el detective, molesto. El mago, a regañadientes, acepto pues sabía que no podía estar mucho tiempo colgado de esa manera o se le subiría la sangre a la cabeza.

Aunque no lo hizo delicadamente, y una vez arriba, Shinichi se puso a perseguirle por toda la azotea.

Mientras abajo, las chicas empezaron a reír al cabo de un rato, reponiendose de la sorpresa que produjo el ver al detective del este de aquel modo.

-Apuesto a que todo ha sido idea del idiota de Kaito- Dijo Aoko, entre risas- Pobre Kudo-kun, aun no se como ha podido acceder a hacer eso

-¡Porque es un idiota!- Exclamó Ran, algo roja por el pequeño beso que recibió de su amigo.

Aunque a ninguno de los dos les importaría demasiado que aquel acto se volviera a repetir...

Claro que eso era algo que nunca admitirían.


	12. Chapter 12- Beso en la nariz

**Beso N°12- En la nariz**

Irritante, fastidiante, engreído. Esas eran las palabras más adecuadas para definir a ese tipo, incluyendo también todos sus sinónimos. ¿Quien se creía que era para acercarse a ella?

Parecía que lo estaba desafiando. Ah, pero eso no era lo peor. Para mejorar la situación, irónicamente, claro, ella parecía estar muy a gusto hablando con ese... ¡Ese desgraciado! ¡Si le había hasta sonreído!

Eran en situaciones como esas cuando su instinto asesino se disparaba hasta límites insospechados incluso para él. Dios, daría lo que fuera por quitarle esa maldita sonrisa del rostro a aquel intento de ser humano. Eso era lo que le llevaba a su pregunta anterior. ¿Quien se creía que era para acercarse a su chica?

Vale, no era suya, eso era verdad. Pero igualmente ese tipo no debería de acercarse a su amiga ni siquiera para pedirle un borrador.

Era evidente su molestia. Muy evidente. En aquella excursión, y para mala suerte suya, a Ran le había tocado por sorteo con aquel al que quería eliminar en esos precisos instantes. Sus compañeros le miraban con miedo, asustados por la mala leche que llevaba encima.

Pero a aquel rubio de ojos verdes no parecía aterrarle en lo absoluto las ganas del joven por matarle, y los demás adolescentes le admiraban en cierto modo por ser capaz de enfrentarse a Kudo Shinichi cuando estaba Mouri Ran de por medio.

Todos sabían que no era bueno para su bienestar físico que intentaran conquistar a la karateca. Aun recordaban a un antiguo alumno que se encapricho con la joven de ojos violetas. Ninguno supo por qué, pero de la noche a la mañana se cambió de instituto, aunque se hacían una gran idea al ver la cara sonriente del joven de ojos azules cuando el profesor notificó el traslado por "causas personales" de su compañero.

-Daisuke-kun, no te lo aconsejo- Advirtió Sonoko cuando la maestra anuncio las parejas- Tu no sabes como es Kudo cuando se acercan a Ran con tus intenciones

El de ojos verdes le dedicó una sonrisa confiada.

-Tranquila Suzuki, no me pasara nada- Dijo con seguridad- Pienso conquistar a Ran-chan cueste lo que cueste y esta es mi oportunidad

-Allá tú, yo te lo advertí- Replicó, sabiendo que no iba a convencerle.

Ahora todo el alumnado estaba esperando que el de ojos azules explotara. Parecía estar a punto, pues miraba con clara molestia a los dos jóvenes que charlaban agradablemente en uno de los bancos de aquel parque. Ran no parecía darse cuenta de los celos que provocaba en su amigo de la infancia, y si lo sabía pues lo disimulaba demasiado bien.

La profesora no sabía la que había montado, y menos cuando les dejo una hora libre. A los alumnos se les ocurrió una idea para distraer a Shinichi y que no se produjera un asesinato ahi mismo.

-¡Eh Kudo!- Exclamó un chico, atrayendo la atención del aludido- ¡Vamos a jugar un partido! ¿Te vienes?

El detective vaciló, era buena idea para despejarse un poco. La verdad es que estaba muy enfadado, demasiado. Pero no eran celos, que conste.

Con un suspiro, se levantó del banco donde había permanecido sentado, observando atentamente a la pareja que seguía riéndose, alegres de la vida.

Si, mejor jugaba al fútbol o acabaría pateando la cabeza de ese tipejo en vez de darle al balon.

Los chicos vieron con alivio como el joven se acercaba a ellos, aceptando la propuesta del partido. Fueron a un campo cercano e hicieron los equipos rapidamente. Lo único malo era que no había rejas y tenían que ir a por el balón cada vez que alguien sacaba la pelota fuera. Aunque para Shinichi era muy conveniente, pues podía observar a ese par mientras jugaba.

El inconveniente era que no podía darle un buen balonazo pues corría el riesgo de darle a la joven de ojos violetas.

Pensaba eso mientras seguía corriendo a portería contraria, a la par de su compañero que tenía el balón. Pero su mente no estaba en el partido, y sus ojos tampoco, solo veía a ese tipo que... Un momento... ¡¿Le estaba cogiendo la mano?!

-¡Kudo! ¡Tuya!- Exclamó alguien al que vagamente pudo escuchar. Giró su rostro al escucharlo, y el balón se dirigía a él a toda velocidad. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar y el objeto impactó contra él, concretamente en su nariz, y lo echo para atrás, cayendo en el césped artificial.

-¡Kudo!- Exclamaron los jóvenes, rodeando al detective, que se había sentado y se frotaba la nariz con gesto de dolor.

-¡Shinichi!- Una voz femenina se oyó en el campo, haciendo que los adolescentes dejaran paso a una chica de cabellos castaños y preocupados orbes violáceos quien al escuchar el unísono grito de sus compañeros, supo que algo le había pasado a su amigo de la infancia.

Se arrodillo junto a él, con preocupación, y le apartó la mano de la herida, examinandola y viendo con alivio que no parecía nada grave.

-Tonto... ¿Como se te ocurre distraerte mientras juegas?- Preguntó, reprochandole su descuido

Shinichi no respondió, sus compañeros lo hicieron en su lugar.

-Es que estaba viendo como matar a Tomoya por acercarse a ti, Mouri- Dijo divertido uno de los chicos, siendo secundado por los demás

Ran se sonrojo ante sus palabras, comprendiendo lo que su compañero quería decir. Shinichi les dedicó su mejor mirada fulminante.

-¿Estabas... celoso, Shinichi?- Preguntó, con curiosidad y claramente ruborizada.

-Yo...- El joven detective no estaba muy diferente a la karateca, su cara estaba roja como un tomate- ¡E-Eso no es verdad!

Su grito tan solo dejaba más claro que si lo estaba. Ran sonrió levemente y se acercó a él, dándole un pequeño beso en la nariz. Shinichi enrojecio aún más si se podía.

De repente su herida ya no dolía tanto.

-Eres un tonto... No tenias por qué estarlo- El chico se derritio ante la dulzura de aquella sonrisa- Siempre serás mi mejor amigo

-"No es por eso"- Pensó el detective, pero no lo expresó en voz alta. Se quedaron mirándose unos instantes, sonriendo ambos. Ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a interrumpir aquella escena que parecía mágica...

-¡Ran-chan! ¡Nos llama la profe!- El grito de Daisuke terminó con aquel momento entre ambos jóvenes. La chica volteo su cabeza para ver al muchacho de verdes orbes y asintio, se levantó y se dirigió hacia el aún sonriente.

Todos miraron como la muchacha se iba con el rubio, que no parecía ser consciente de lo que había hecho. Volvieron a mirar al de ojos azules, quien aún desde el suelo le dedicaba una mirada asesina al de ojos verdes, y se temieron lo peor.

Se encargaría personalmente de que ese tipo no volviera a acercarse a Ran en su vida


End file.
